


FierroChase Baby.

by CristinaBlackthornKingson



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Best Friends, Big Sisters, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Epic Friendship, F/M, Family, Family Angst, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Friendship, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, He/Him Pronouns for Alex Fierro, Little Sisters, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Mpreg, Old Norse, Other, Pregnancy, Protective Siblings, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Romantic Fluff, She/Her Pronouns For Alex Fierro, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Teen Pregnancy, Two Fathers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristinaBlackthornKingson/pseuds/CristinaBlackthornKingson
Summary: It's been a few months since The Inhabitants of Floor 19, and co. postponed Ragnarok. All was seemingly normal and peaceful, until one day after weeks of feeling unwell, Alex Fierro makes the shocking discovery that somehow, even though she and Magnus are Einherjar, she's pregnant. Worst of all? It's not long before Loki finds out, and wants to get his hands on that baby.
Relationships: Alex Fierro & Mallory Keen, Annabeth Chase & Magnus Chase, Annabeth Chase & Magnus Chase & Alex Fierro & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Blitzen & Magnus Chase, Blitzen & Magnus Chase & Hearthstone, Halfborn Gunderson/Mallory Keen, Loki/Sigyn, Loki/Sigyn (Norse Religion & Lore), Magnus Chase & Alex Fierro, Magnus Chase & Alex Fierro & Halfborn Gunderson & Thomas Jefferson Jr. & Mallory Keen, Magnus Chase & Hearthstone, Magnus Chase & Mallory Keen, Magnus Chase & Percy Jackson, Magnus Chase & Thomas Jefferson Jr., Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro, Samirah al-Abbas & Alex Fierro, Samirah al-Abbas & Loki, Samirah al-Abbas & Magnus Chase, Samirah al-Abbas/Amir Fadlan
Comments: 30
Kudos: 106





	1. Part 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!   
> Before we dive into this story I would like to give a Trigger/Content Warning for talk around assigned sex at birth, and Body Dysmorphia and Gender Dysphoria. If these things affect you in a negative way, I encourage you to click off this story and don't risk yourself and your mental health, I care far more about you lot being safe and healthy than I do Kudos and comments.   
> Please be aware of these topics going into this story, and regardless of if you choose to continue reading or not, I wish you all a very happy and lovely day, and hope you're all well and safe in these scary times!

It is a warm July day in Valhalla (and the rest of the nine worlds, except for Niflheim of course, where it’s never warm.) when Alex Fierro starts to feel unwell, worse than she has ever felt in the year and a bit she has been an Einherji. Usually you don’t feel a lot of pain and sickness in Valhalla, but lately Alex has been feeling incredibly nauseous, her stomach has been bothering her, and her sense of smell has been extremely sensitive, and she has also been extremely fatigued, it’s a miracle she hasn’t died in battle the last few weeks. This morning, she had been felt so sick she hadn’t been able to eat anything, just the smell of food in the breakfast hall made her rush back to her room and vomit, with Sam right behind her, there to rub her sister’s back and clip her green hair out of the way, which Alex is extremely grateful for.

“You okay?” Sam asks, handing her sister a glass of water when she sits back from the toilet. Alex nods and sips at the water tentatively.

“Feel better now I’ve thrown up, it’s worse feeling like you’re right on the verge of puking but you never do.” Alex weakly says, wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her bright green jumper.

“Alex, I’ve been thinking about how you’ve been so sick lately and so unlike yourself and... I think I might know why.” Sam carefully begins.

“You do? Tell me!” Alex eagerly exclaims, desperate to know what’s wrong so she can get it fixed.

“Well, I have to ask an awkward question first and you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, of course, but... um.... you.... were assigned female at birth, right?” Sam asks in an awkward and careful tone.

“Yes, why?” Alex asks, wanting to move away from the subject of her birth sex as fast as possible.

“Well... have you been getting your periods since you came to Valhalla? I know some Einherjar do and some don’t.”

“I... yeah I have, do you think it’s something to do with my periods? Before I died I had Endometriosis and it would sometimes make me sick like this, do you think that’s what’s wrong?” Alex hopefully asks. Not that Endometriosis is anything pleasant to deal with, but here in Valhalla they resurrect people from the dead daily, surely they can cure Endo.

“Not exactly. I... ugh I hate asking this, especially since you’re my sister but... well, could you be pregnant?” When Sam asks this, Alex lets out a bark of laughter.

“Sam, sis, I’m dead, I can’t get pregnant, but even if I could the doctors always told me I can’t conceive naturally.” She explains.

“I just... all sorts of impossible things happen when the Gods are involved, I mean Loki is able to change sex and get pregnant, is it really a stretch to think you could get pregnant even if you’re dead and have fertility issues?” Sam gently asks.

“I... maybe not... what should I do?” Alex asks, trying to keep the nerves out of her tone.

“Take a pregnancy test? I can go get you one in Midgard and take it back here, it’ll only take a few minutes.” Sam kindly offers.

“Yeah... okay... weirdest thing I’ll ever do I think, but okay.” Alex agrees.

Twenty minutes later, Alex has taken the test and now she and Sam are waiting for the result, Alex hoping beyond hope that it’s negative. She was never opposed to having children, but it was never a huge dream of hers and something she thought nothing of since becoming an Einherji.

“Okay, three minutes are up Alex. Do you want to look, or should I?” Samirah gently asks her sister. With a groan Alex pulls herself up from her position sprawled on her back in the middle of her bed.

“I’ll go, I’m not going to ask you to touch a stick I peed on.” She says, dragging her feet as she makes her way into the bathroom.

“Remember, two lines for yes and one line for no, look really carefully because the second line might be really faint if you are pregnant and it’s early.” Sam calls after her sister.

Alex wonders how she knows all this, and is about to ask until she looks down at the test and sees two dark lines staring back up at her.

“No.” Alex quietly says, shaking her head in disbelief.

“Oh no, no no shit!” Sam soon joins her sister, and when she sees the positive test she wraps Alex in a hug.

“It’s going to be okay, I promise. I’m here for you, no matter what.” She softly says, surprised when Alex lets her run a hand through her hair soothingly.

“How did this happen?!” Alex exclaims.

“Well my guess is that since Magnus is the son of Frey, god of fertility, he’s still able to conceive even in death, even with a partner with significant fertility problems who is also dead.” Sam gently says.

“He’s going to be dead again in a minute! The fertile bastard!” Alex exclaims in a tone full of anger. She and Magnus never used protection when they had sex, there never seemed to be any point, neither of them knew it was possible for them to conceive now.

“You do need to tell him.” Sam quietly says, wondering if she should ask Halfborn to be around to prevent Alex from killing Magnus, but then again even Halfborn probably couldn’t stop an angry Alex with a motive.

“I know! And I’m going to kill him!” Alex screams, throwing her head back in anger.

“Please don’t, he’s my friend and I like him, and Hearth and Blitz will be very upset if you do, and you don’t want to upset Hearth and Blitz.” Sam points out. At the mention of her friend’s names, Alex relaxes and calms down a bit.

“No I don’t, if... if I’m going to have this baby I suppose it would be good to be on Blitz’s good side so he can make me good maternity clothes and good clothes for the baby, lots of pink and green.” Alex quietly says. Same smiles and nods.

“Exactly, that’s the spirit! Do you want me to send Magnus in?” Alex bites her lip and nods. A few minutes later, Magnus walks in and smiles warmly at Alex.

“Hey, Sam said you wanted to talk?” He asks.

“Yeah... I need to tell you something, something pretty unbelievable.” Alex says, trying to keep the wobble out of her tone. Alex Fierro does not get nervous, especially around Magnus. But what if he gets mad? What if he wants nothing to do with Alex or the baby? She can’t be a single parent, though of course she knows she’ll always have the support of Samriah and Amir, they’re the best sister and future brother-in-law a person could ask for, but it’s not the same as having a partner, the father of the child.

“What is it?” Magnus gently asks, sinking down onto the floor beside Alex and taking her hand in his. “I... I’m... uh... I’m.... pregnant.” Alex quietly says, not at all surprised when Magnus’ eyes widen and his jaw drops open in shock.

“Wh_ p-pregnant? B-but how?” He stammers in shock.

“Well, Sam thinks it’s because your dad is Fray, the God of fertility, which probably means you can conceive even in death, it makes sense to me. I cant’ change sexes like my mom, my gender changes but my sex doesn’t, so Sam’s guess seems like the most reasonable explanation.” Alex attempts a casual tone, not wanting Magnus to sense how afraid she is.

“I... do you want to keep it or...?” Magnus trails off, not sure how to ask these awkward questions. If Alex does want to keep the baby, will they be allowed to? They’re probably the first Einherjar ever to have a child, there are no rules about pregnancy and having kids, because it’s always been assumed that Einherjar physically can’t have kids.

“I do, I... I already kind of feel connected to the baby. I have no idea how this will work here in Valhalla, but yeah, I want this baby.” Alex softly says, laying a hand on her slightly swollen stomach.

“Okay, then we’re going to have a baby. Alex, how will being pregnant affect you and your body dysmorphia and stuff? I know you don’t really have body dysmorphia anymore or gender dysphoria, at least not as bad as when you lived with your dad, but will that change now you’re pregnant?” Magnus asks in a concerned tone. He is thankful he never suffered with any body or gender issues like Alex, he can’t imagine looking in the mirror and feeling like your body doesn’t match your mind and that everything is all wrong, like Alex described to him, it must be absolute hell and he never wants Alex (or anyone) to go through that again.

“I dunno, it’s different for everybody, some genderfluid pregnant people feel dysphoric and dysmorphic but some don’t, some genderfluid people have those issues before they get pregnant, but then they get pregnant and it disappears. I have no idea how it’s going to work for me, I am kind of scared and nervous, I don’t want to go through those feelings again, but I really want this baby.” Alex quietly says, leaning her head back against the wall behind her.

“I can’t and won’t pretend to understand what that’s like, having body dsymorphia and gender dysphoria, but I promise if those do flare up again now you’re pregnant, and even after the baby is born, I’ll be here, I’ll do absolutely anything you need and want. I can get Sam and Annabeth to find you a therapist in midgard if you want, whatever you need I’m here for you.” Magnus softly says. At this Alex smiles and rests her head on Magnus’ shoulder.

“Thanks beantown, you’re pretty alright.” Magnus chuckles and tilts his head down to kiss Alex.

“I love you.” He then ducks his head to Alex’s belly and kisses it too and softly coos “And you little one, I love you too.”

Over the next few weeks, Magnus and Alex do their best to hide the pregnancy, though it’s not easy. Alex’s sickness only seems to get worse, she can hardly bare to be at the breakfast table with the others anymore, never mind eat. Her exhaustion is off the charts and she ends up spending most of the day sleeping and resting, which is not like Alex at all. It doesn’t take long for Mallory, TJ, Gunderson and even Jack to realize something is up with Alex. Hearth and Blitz aren’t as aware, seeing as they don’t see Alex everyday, like her hall mates do.

One day when Alex is just a little less than 3 months along, the rest of floor 19 confront she and Magnus, and they know their cover is blown.

Alex, Magnus, Halfborn, TJ and Mallory are sitting around a table in the dining room/kitchen in Alex and Magnus’ room (Technically they both still have separate rooms but when they found out about the baby, Alex decided to move into Magnus’ room. There was no denying that they were in this for the long haul, now.) Alex had attempted to eat lunch but she was simply feeling far too ill and has pushed the plate away from her and is now trying to stay awake.

“We should discuss strategy for today’s combat, Alex I think you should take charge.” Mallory says, knowing full well that Alex hasn’t joined them in battle for about a month now and is not acting herself at all, she needs to get to the bottom of it.

“I’m not taking part in the combat today.” Alex says in a tired tone, rubbing at her eyes.

“Again? Alex we need you, you’re one of our best!” TJ protests, not usually one to speak up but desperately wanting to win combat again, and he knows they can’t do it without Alex.

“Why aren’t you taking part? You love combat, it’s your favorite part of the day!” Gunderson points out.

“I know but I doubt I would be of any use to you with how sick I am, I’d probably be more of a hindrance than help.” Alex says.

“Right you two, that’s it. We all know something is up, specifically with you, Alex. You haven’t been yourself for weeks now, and I’m not just talking about the nausea and vomiting and loss of appetite, God knows I’d loose my appetite and vomit everyday if I was waking up next to beantown every morning.” Mallory begins in a firm tone.

“Gee, thanks Mack I love you too.” Magnus dryly says, instantly regretting opening his mouth when Mallory glares at him.

“Shut up Magnus, and don’t ever say you love me again, you know I hate affection.

As I was saying, we all know something is up with you Alex, like I said you haven’t been yourself lately and I’m not just talking about the sickness and loss of apetite. You’re quiet now, pensive even. You’re more affectionate towards Magnus, very touchy feely, and you’re not as quick to jump into stupid situations with these other 3 gobshites.” Mallory gestures at Magnus, Gunderson and TJ. “Something is up, so tell us or for the love of God I will drag it out of you.” Magnus and Alex share a look, both knowing that there’s no point in trying to hide it anymore. Alex is showing more and more each day and soon won’t be able to hide it, so far she has managed to hide her bump with clothes that are slightly too big, but that won’t work for much longer. Alex sighs, before beginning to speak.

“Alright, I’ll tell you what’s wrong but it’s going to take some explaining and you’re probably going to have a lot of questions, so please don’t interrupt me, let me explain and then at the end you can ask Magnus and I any questions you have, alright?” Everyone nods. “Okay, well the long and the short of it is. that I’m pregnant. I’m not going to get into my birth sex, I assume you all have enough brain cells to figure out that for a pregnancy to occur at all in me, I must have the ability to carry a child, even if I’m dead. Now as to how I got pregnant as an Einherji by an Einherji, Sam thinks it’s because Magnus is a son of Fray, God of Fertility, which probably means he’s able to conceive even in death.

I’m still genderfluid, today I’m female and my pronouns are she/her, as it’s been for the last few weeks. I have had a few males days since getting pregnant, mostly before I found out about the baby but some after and I’m sure I’ll have more. Magnus and I are going to keep the baby, at least we hope we can, we have no idea if that will be possible here in Valhalla but we’re going to fight for this kid, because we love them so much already and we are not going to let anyone separate the three of us.” Alex softly says, placing a hand on her belly. Magnus places his hand on top of Alex’s.

“I... I have no idea what to say.” Mallory stammers in a breathless, shocked tone.

“Does anyone else know?” Gunderson asks. Alex shakes her head.

“The only other person who knows besides you three, is Sam, she helped Alex figure it out. We know we’re going to have to tell Odin, Hunding and Helgi soon, but not just yet. We still have to tell Hearth and Blitz and we want to do that first, if we can.” Magnus says. He’s sure Hearth and Blitz will be supportive, but they’ll also probably kick his ass for not using protection (Even though he had no idea protection was necessary in the after-life), well Blitz probably will and then give him a talk on the birds and bees and the importance of practicing safe sex, while Hearth will probably just give him a disappointed look or two, which is way worse than hearing Blitzen lecture you about using condoms, Hearth really knows how to guilt trip a person.

“Well I think it’ll be nice to have a baby around, they’re so cute and fun and I think I’ll be an awesome uncle!” TJ excitedly says, causing Alex to smile.

“As long as you don’t let her chew on your rifle when she starts teething.” She laughs.

“She, is it?” Gunderson asks, raising an eyebrow at Alex and making her flush.

“I don’t know I just have a feeling she’s a girl, I could be wrong. I don’t care though, about the sex or the gender, I’ll love this kid no matter what, I’m not going to be like my dad in that regard.”

Over the next few weeks, word somehow gets out of Alex’s pregnancy, so when there’s a knock on Magnus’ bedroom door one day, and it’s opened to reveal Hunding standing there, Magnus isn’t at all surprised.

“Hey Hunding, what’s up?” Magnus casually asks.

“Magnus, you and Alex have been summoned for an audience with Odin, in the lounge.” Hunding says in a sympathetic tone, clearly of the opinion that Odin is very angry with Magnus and Alex. Magnus sighs and turns to Alex, holding out a hand to help her up from the floor where she had decided to sit. According to her, the bed is too soft as are the chairs in the room, but the floor is very comfortable. Magnus has no idea if this is related to the pregnancy or if it’s just Alex being Alex.

“Come on, lets go and face the music.” He sighs, as Alex gets to her feet and brushes the dust off of her lime green leggings. (She can no longer fit in her skinny jeans so has to make do with leggings from now on. Magnus truly feared for his life the morning Alex realized she couldn’t get her jeans up past her stomach, she was more terrifying than Fenris or Thryme or Loki or anyone Magnus has faced.)

Hunding leads them down the corridor and straight to the doors of the floor 19 lounge.

“He’s waiting for you, go on in, and good luck.” Hunding quietly says, opening the door for them.

They step into the room, Magnus with his head down and his hands in his pockets, Alex standing up straight and looking the All-father right in the eye.

“Magnus Chase, Alex Fierro. Please have a seat.” Odin gestures for them to sit on the sofa across from him, beside the fireplace. “So I hear congratulations are in order.” Odin calmly says.

“Yes I suppose so, though is it right to congratulate two teenagers? Much less two dead teenagers?” Alex asks, surprising herself and Magnus when Odin chuckles.

“Well I do not see it as a sad occasion either.

As I am sure you are aware this is the first time we have had a pregnant person in Valhalla, I as well as everyone else presumed it physically impossible for my Einherjar to reproduce here in Valhalla. Do either of you know how this happened?” Odin asks, his tone still level and calm.

“Well, my sister Samriah, Samirah Al-Abas, she thinks it may be because Magnus is the son of Fray, God of Fertility which might make it possible for him to conceive even in death.” Alex explains for what feels like the hundredth time. Odin nods thoughtfully.

“Yes, that would make sense. Now, I am assuming you want to keep the child, but I’m not so sure about that, Valhalla is a place for warriors, not a nursery.” Odin says.

“We understand, but our child will likely be very powerful, she’s the granddaughter of Loki and Fray, and the daughter of two Einherjar, meaning she could be very powerful and might change the course of destiny at Ragnarök, I think her best chance is here in Valhalla. I promise she won’t be a disruption to the hotel or to Magnus and I as your warriors, we wouldn't want to leave her but if you’ll need us to go on further quests, there are plenty of people in Midgard we can trust with her, like Magnus’ cousin Annabeth. Please, sir, Magnus and I want this baby so bad, we’ve already fallen utterly in love with her and we so badly want to be her parents.” Alex’s voice turns soft and wobbly at the end, as she holds back tears. Odin is quiet for a moment, before he speaks.

“Well I have to say Alex, you make a very convincing argument. You are right about your child’s potential powers, and I can clearly see you have both bonded with the child already, it would be cruel to rip them from you after their birth, and I am not a cruel man. You have my permission to keep and raise your child here in Valhalla, but you must in return swear to me that you will not let this affect your priority as Einherjar.” Magnus nods frantically.

“Yes, yes of course, we swear, I swear!” He says.

“I swear.” Alex adds.

“Very well then, you may leave, and good luck with the little one, I will be expecting plenty of visits and pictures.” Odin says, his tone turning light. Magnus and Alex share a smile, and Magnus nods.

“Of course sir, you can have all the pictures you like and we’ll visit you with her as often as you want.” Again, Odin grins and nods.

“Good, now go on, I will see you soon.”

About an hour after talking with Odin, Magnus and Alex are back in their room, and Alex comes to a horrifying realization.

“Magnus.” Alex begins, standing in front of the mirror, her hands on her stomach and a white button up shirt open over a white vest. “Magnus my clothes don’t fit anymore, I can’t button my shirt up over my bump, I can’t get into my skinny jeans and I can’t get any of my sweater vests on either.” Alex complains.

“You wanna go shopping in Midgard?” Magnus asks.

“Well yeah but not just anywhere, they don’t sell my style in maternity sizes, we’re gonna have to go to Blitz’s shop and ask him to make me some stuff.”

Magnus groans and throws his head back. He knew this day would come soon, he and Alex have seen Blitz and Hearth since she got pregnant, they’ve been to Chase Space a few times, but back then Alex was still able to hide the bump pretty easily, now there’s no way you can miss it.

They’re going to have to tell Hearth and Blitz.


	2. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After telling their friends on Floor 19 about the pregnancy, as well as telling Odin, Magnus and Alex are now tasked with the difficult job of telling Hearth and Blitz, which to Magnus is more terrifying than telling anyone else, even Odin himself.

"Blitzen and Hearth are gonna kill me!” Magnus exclaims in a tone that clearly indicates he feels very sorry for himself, while Alex rummages around in the wardrobe trying to find something to wear that will fit over her stomach. She rolls her eyes at Magnus’ dramatics. 

“Blitzen, maybe, Hearth, no way he’s way too sweet and gentle.” Alex says. 

“Oh Gods you’ve never seen an angry Hearth, I’ve only seen him angry once and it was terrifying, the dude learned rune-magic from freaking Odin, he’ll probably turn me into a plant or something.” Magnus frets.

“That would be unfortunate, then I’d have to find someone else to help me raise the baby, and the only other person here I would even slightly trust with my kid is Mallory.” Alex says, pulling out a white t-shirt and mauve cardigan. “These will have to do, turn around while I get change, Magpie.” 

“Alex you’re having my baby, seeing you without a top on is nothing new.” Magnus laughs, earning a scowl from his girlfriend. 

“Look Magnus, I’m not feeling very confident today, my dysphoria has spiked up now I’m pregnant and showing, I don’t want to see myself without a shirt and I certainly don’t want anyone else- especially my boyfriend- seeing me without one, so please just turn around okay?” Alex quietly asks, hating to admit to Magnus that she’s not feeling as confident as she usually does. She hasn’t had such a bad spike in dysphoria since she got to Valhalla, it’s not a feeling she’s missed. 

“Oh, Alex I’m sorry I didn’t think about that, of course I’ll turn around, I’ll leave the room if you want.” Magnus says in an apologetic tone. Alex shakes her head, her green hair falling into her face. A haircut has been the last thing on her mind recently. 

“It’s fine, you can stay, just turn around.” Alex says. Magnus nods and does just that. 

“Hey Alex?” Magnus calls, as Alex slips off the too-small shirt and the vest she had on underneath it. 

“What?” 

“I love you.” Alex can’t help but smile, she’s glad Magnus didn’t try and tell her she has no reason to feel dysphoric and she’s beautiful and perfect just as she is, he didn’t try to undermine and dismiss her feelings, and he didn’t try to make a huge deal out of it either, which she really appreciates. 

“I love you too Beantown.”

20 minutes later Magnus and Alex stroll into Blitzen’s Best, which is pretty quiet after the lunchtime rush, the only ones on the shop floor are Blitz and Hearth themselves, Blitz tidying a rail of clothes near the front, while Hearth sits on a stool behind the cash register, seemingly content to just watch Blitzen. Those two are so obviously in love but too stupid to realize it, Alex will have to do something about that. 

Blitz looks over when he hears the door open, and Hearth follows his gaze. Hearth’s eyes widen in shock and Blitz’s jaw drops open, when they see Alex’s swollen stomach. 

“Odin Almighty, Alex, you’re pregnant?!” Blitz asks in a disbelieving tone. 

“Yep, didn’t know you could get knocked up in the afterlife but guess you can.” Alex dryly says, as she and Magnus make their way to the front of the store. 

“Wh_ but... but... how?!” Blitz stammers in confusion. 

_Is this a joke?_ Hearth signs, his eyes still wide with shock and confusion.

“Nope, not a joke, Hearth. As for how it happened, well our lovely Magpie here, as you know, is the son of Frey, who you also know is the God of Fertility. That means that he is Mr. Fertile and can knock someone up even in the afterlife, and I just so happened to be the unlucky person.” Alex informs them, laying her hand across her stomach. Of course she doesn’t really deem herself unlucky to have gotten pregnant, sure she wouldn’t have _chosen_ to if given the choice, but she doesn’t regret it now and is ready to make the best of this tricky situation.

_Are you going to keep the baby? Will Odin let you?_ Hearth signs. 

“Yeah, we just talked to Odin before we came here and he’s willing to let us keep the baby and raise her in Valhalla. We don’t know what kind of powers she’ll have, being the grandchild of Loki and Frey, she could change the course of destiny at Ragnarok or something, the best place for her to train and grow up is in Valhalla, as long as we don’t forget our main duties as Odin’s Einherjar.” Magnus calmly informs them. 

“We’ll split our time between Valhalla and Midgard most likely, Sam and Amir need to be a big part of the kid’s life, and so does Annabeth and you guys of course. We’ll still be plenty involved in Chase Space, though probably not later on just before the baby is born, but after the baby is born we’ll be there all the time with her.” Alex adds.

_She?_ Hearth signs with a slight smirk. 

“Well we think so, could be a boy, we don’t know and we don’t care, we’re just so excited to meet this little one, I want her to look just like Alex.” Magnus softly says in a loving tone, placing his hand on Alex’s stomach. Alex rolls her eyes but smiles at how soft and sweet Magnus is being toward her and the baby. 

Hearth interrupts the sweet moment (Which Alex is very thankful for) by clapping his hands once, to get their attention. 

_We will help with the baby, I’m happy for you, can’t wait to meet her._ Magnus grins at Hearth embraces him. 

“Thanks buddy, we can’t wait for you to meet her either.” He says, when Hearth pulls back. 

“Aw come’er kid, I can’t stay mad at you. I’m happy for you too, you’re gonna be a great dad.” Blitz says, pulling Magnus in for an embrace, while Hearth awkwardly tries to hug Alex, though not really being able to, with Alex’s bump in between them.

“Thanks Blitz, I hope so.” Magnus says. Blitz pulls back and smiles fondly at Magnus, then he frowns and slaps Magnus on the side of the head.

“Ow! What the hell?!” Magnus asks in a confused tone, rubbing his head. 

“What did I tell you about protection? Didn’t Hearth and I teach you better?” Blitz sternly asks. 

“Dude I’m dead! I didn’t think I needed a condom because I didn’t think I could get someone pregnant while I’m dead!” Magnus defends himself. Blitz shakes his head. 

“Oh no, no excuses. We taught him better than this, right Hearth?” Blitz asks, turning to look at the elf, who nods solemnly. 

_Was very awkward conversation, and you didn’t even listen to us._ He signs with a frown.

“I am dead, I didn’t know I could have kids when I’m dead!” Magnus repeats. 

“You really are his mom and dad.” Alex laughs, interrupting the conversation. “Oh wait, if you’re Magnus’ parents then that means you’re the baby’s grandparents.” Alex’s face lights up with the realization. 

“Oh no, absolutely not!” Blitz says in a warning tone, knowing where this is going. 

“Aw grandpa Blitzen and grandpa Hearthstone!” Alex teases. Blitzen scowls. 

“Absolutely not! Uncle Blitzen and Uncle Hearth! Now on to more important matters, what in the Helheim are you wearing Alex!?” Alex looks down at her outfit and frowns. 

“It’s the only thing I have that fits me, that’s why we came here, to ask you to make maternity clothes for me.” 

“As if you even have to ask, I’ll even put up with making clothes in mismatching colors if it means not seeing you in that atrocious get-up. Leggings and a cardigan? What are you 60?” Blitz teases, going behind the counter to grab his tap measure. 

“No, just really really pregnant, thanks to Beantown over here.” Alex jokes, nudging Magnus with her elbow. 

_Is the baby going to call you ‘dad’ or ‘Beantown?’_ Hearth asks with an amused smile, spelling out ‘Beantown’ so fast that Magnus suspects it’s not the first time he’s signed the nick-name. 

“Oh shut up or I will teach her to call you Grandpa Hearthstone.” Magnus grumbles. Hearth shrugs. 

_Don’t care what she calls me, just want her to be happy and healthy._

“You are impossible to blackmail.” Magnus sighs.

About half an hour later, Blitzen has taken all of Alex’s measurements and they have come up with plenty of ideas for some new clothes for her and some clothes for the baby, which will all be ready in a few weeks. In the meantime Alex was able to find a few maternity pieces in the store that she’s happy to wear until the custom ones are ready.

When they arrive back in Valhalla, they go straight back to their room. Alex is exhausted from the trip to and from Midgard, so while Magnus goes out into the common-room to talk with Mallory , TJ and Gunderson, Alex curls up in the middle of the bed and takes a much-needed nap.

Unfortunately her nap is not destined to be as restful as she hopes. The moment Alex drops off and starts to dream, she finds herself standing in her bedroom from her childhood house, where she grew up. Standing in front of her, leaning against the wall in a redsox jersey and black jeans, his hair blonde and rumpled, with yellow, red and blue tips, his arms over his chest and his scared face twisted in a smirk, is non other than her mother, Loki.

Instantly Alex’s hand flies to her stomach, while she is filled with an overwhelming urge to protect her child no matter what.

“Well well Alex, long time no see.” Loki calmly says. Alex’s breath hitches in her throat and at the sight of her mother, she feels nausea and bile begin to rise in her throat. Great, even in dreams she can’t escape her nausea and sickness. Alex spins on her heal and rushes into the bathroom attached to her room, collapsing on her knees in front of the toilet, just as she begins to violently heave up the contents of her stomach. 

A few seconds later she feels two cold hands pull her green hair back from her face. She wants to slap Loki’s hands away, but of course she is too busy being violently ill. 

After another few minutes, the sickness has seemed to pass, and Alex folds her arms over the toilet seat and buries her face in her arms, taking in deep and shuddering breaths. 

“Ah I remember this part of pregnancy all too well, even Gods suffer with morning sickness, I had it awful with you.” Loki calmly says, as though is just a normal everyday mother-daughter conversation. “I likely should have warned you that you would probably experience pregnancy the same way I did, but then again I didn’t think you would manage to get pregnant once you died and went to Valhalla, very impressive that, sweetheart.” 

Alex lifts her head and glares at her mother.

“Loki... what the Helheim do you want?!” She growls, wiping her mouth with her sleeve and shakily getting to her feet. Loki shakes his head and tsks, as he also stands up and leans back against the bathroom wall.

“Now now Alex, is that anyway to talk to your mother? I need to talk to you, about that little baby in your belly.” Alex’s other hand flies up to cover her stomach, holding her baby protectively. 

“Don’t, don’t you dare speak about my baby.” Alex spits, terrified of what Loki is going to say next.

“Oh come now darling, you can’t expect me to ignore my grandchild, but there is a problem, you see.” Loki detaches himself from the wall and walks right up to Alex, towering over her and smirking down at her. “This child growing inside of you is no doubt destined to be one the most powerful beings ever created, a grandchild of two Gods, one Aesir and one Vanir, and a child of two Einherjar under the protection of Odin. As you have said yourself, she could change the course of destiny at Ragnarok, she will be an excellent weapon to whomever's side she’s on.” 

“My baby is not a weapon.” Alex hisses angrily, but Loki just chuckles. 

“Oh but my dear Alex, she is and will be a weapon, her powers will be like non other. Now I’m sure you can see why I am not fond of the idea of her fighting with the Gods and Einherjar at Ragnarok, whoever she fights with she will no doubt lead them to victory. So you see I’m afraid I cannot stand by and let you raise this child. However I am not an unfair mother, I will give you a choice my darling daughter. You can carry on with the pregnancy and when the child is born, you can hand her over to me so I may raise her to fight with me and the giants at Ragnarok, or if you refuse, I will insure that this child doesn’t get to see outside of your belly.” At this, Loki lightly prods Alex’s stomach, making her stumble back and hug her stomach even closer. 

“I would never let you near my baby, I wouldn’t let you near my plants, never mind my child, and you will not harm a hair on her head, I will stop you myself I swear to Odin, nobody is laying a finger on my baby.” Alex’s voice is taught and furious, as she speaks through gritted teeth. 

“Alex dear I don’t think you understand, this is not just an essence of me standing before you, I am completely and 100% me, I escaped from that cavern once before and now I have done it again. You stand no chance against me, non of you do. I will give you one more chance to agree to my first choice, the baby need not die if you simply agree to hand her over to me at birth, you could even see her from time to time, as could your sister, and if I’m feeling generous perhaps I would even let Fray’s bastard see her, I won’t hurt her or harm her if you hand her over, but if you don’t then I’m afraid I will have to hurt her.” Alex shakes her head frantically again. 

“No, you’re not getting near her and you won’t hurt her either, I won’t let you!” Alex cries, trying to twist away from her mother, who now has a strong grip on her arm. Loki frowns at Alex, and pulls her back so that she is facing her, brushing Alex’s hair out of her eyes and looking at her with sympathy and a hint of sadness. 

“Then I am sorry Alex, I cannot let the child live. I’m sorry, this will hurt but I will try to make it as physically painless as possible for you.” Loki presses a kiss to his daughter’s forehead, before he simply places a hand over Alex’s swollen stomach. Immediately pain shoots through Alex’s stomach and she drops to her knees, crying out in pain and clutching at her bump. Loki places a hand on her shoulder, still frowning and softly says “Time to wake up now Alex.”

Seconds later Alex sits bolt upright in bed, the pain still coursing through her stomach and a damp sensation underneath her and between her legs. 

“No, no no no.” Alex mutters to herself, throwing back the covers, to see blood pooling between her legs, staining the white sheets and her lime green leggings. 

“MAGNUS!” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alex along with Hearth, Blitz and the gang from Floor 19, struggle to find a way to get rid of Loki for as long as possible, until a certain Goddess appears and offers them her help.

Magnus bursts into the room in panic, seconds after hearing Alex scream for him, with Sam, Mallory, Gunderson and T.J. right behind him, all with their weapons drawn ready to defend Alex. Only when they get into the room, they find Alex is completely alone, sitting in the middle of the bed with tears streaking her cheeks, her hair stuck to her face with sweat and a look of terror on her face. Worst of all, there is a small puddle of blood gathering between her legs and staining her lime green leggings. 

“Alex! Oh gods, what happened?” Magnus asks, dropping Jack (Who will never forgive him for that) and rushing over to her side. 

“The baby Magnus, you need to heal her!” Alex exclaims through tears, grabbing his hand and placing it on her belly. 

“Why? What happened? Why are you bleeding?” Magnus frantically asks. 

“I’ll explain later Magnus we don’t have much time! The baby, you need to heal her!” Alex sobs. 

“O-okay.” Magnus takes a breath and lets the power of Fray flow through him. Immediately he is able to tell that the bleeding is coming from the placenta, which is starting to disintegrate right before his eyes. “Oh no you don’t, you’re not leaving us little one.” Magnus mutters to himself, summoning more of the power of Fray, willing it to mend the placenta and stop the bleeding. What feels like hours later, but is really only seconds, the placenta is fully intact again, right where it should be and the bleeding stops. Magnus lets out a sigh of relief and sits back, nodding at Alex. 

“Did you heal her?” Alex weakly asks, holding her stomach with both hands. Magnus nods. 

“Yeah, I did. She’s fine now, it was a close call but she’s okay now.” He softly assures her, trying to keep his hand from shaking as he reaches out to brush her hair back. 

“Alex what happened?” Sam softly asks, placing a hand on her sister’s arm and taking a seat next to her, on the bed.

“L-Loki.” Alex stammers in a breathless tone. “I-I saw him in my dream, and it was really him, not just a part of his essence. He got out of his cave again somehow, don’t ask me how he did it, I have no idea. Essentially he told me that whoever’s side my daughter fights on, at Ragnarok, she will lead them to victory, because of her powers as the grandchild of an Aesir God and a Vanir God, as well as the child of two of Odin’s Einherjar. Obviously she’s going to fight with The Gods, but... Loki said he couldn’t allow that. 

H-he... he said that either Magnus and I could hand the baby over to him when she’s born, so he can raise her and she will fight with he and the giants at Ragnarok, o-or he would... kill her. Of course I told him where to stick it, I was determined not to let him hurt her, but I couldn’t get away from him. He just... he just touched my stomach and right away I got this awful pain and then I woke up and I was bleeding.” 

“Oh Gods, Alex.” Sam softly says, pulling her sister in for an embrace. 

“That won’t be his last attempt, he’ll keep trying to hurt the baby until he succeeds.” Magnus quietly says.

“Then we have to kill him, plain and simple.” Mallory states. 

“Yeah but how?” T.J. asks. 

“Perhaps I can help with that.” An unfamiliar voice fills the room, and everyone turns to see a woman standing at the foot of the bed. The woman’s face is extremely emaciated and her skin looks leathery and dry. Blood red tears stream down her face constantly, she has long golden hair that flows loosely down her back and she is dressed in emerald green robes. 

“ _Sigyn?_ ” Magnus cries in disbelief. Sigyn has not been seen since last year, when Loki escaped from his cavern during the giant’s wedding. 

“Hello Magnus Chase, Alex Fierro, and everyone else.” She calmly says. 

“W-why would you want to help me? I’m your step-child, the product of your spouses’ affair.” Alex stammers. Sigyn smiles kindly at her.

“That is not your fault Alex, you did not ask to be born to Loki, and by the time Loki met your father I no longer cared for or loved him at all, by then I had endured centuries of abuse from him, the most horrific verbal, emotional and mental abuse you could imagine. I hold no love or fondness for your mother Alex, I want her gone just as much as you do.” Sigyn softly explains in a calm and relaxed tone. 

“But how?” Gunderson asks. At this, Sigyn smiles slyly. 

“Over the last year while hiding from my monster of a husband, I have been staying in Vanaheim with my dear friend, Freya. I opened up to Freya about the abuse I suffered at Loki’s hands, not long later she gave me a gift, forged by some of her dwarven children. The gift was a weapon, or rather two weapons. Twin blades that are infused with the power to kill Loki, she did not tell me how exactly that works but I do know that the blades can only be used once and can only be wielded by me. I have the ability to kill Loki, but we will have to get extremely close to do so, we only have one shot.”

“How do we go about doing that exactly? It’s not like we know where Loki is or anything.” Alex asks, not liking the idea of facing her mother again. 

“Well unfortunately that is the dangerous part, or rather the _most_ dangerous part. The one thing Loki wants more than anything right now, is your child, Alex, dead or alive he wants her.” Sigyn begins in a cautious tone. 

“Whoa whoa whoa wait, are you about to suggest what I think you are? That Alex agrees to meet with Loki on the pretense that she’s going to agree to give him the baby when she’s born?!” Magnus asks, anger and disbelief in his tone. 

“I understand that this a frightening concept, son of Fray, but it is likely the only way to get near Loki in person, I am not as powerful as he and therefore cannot harm him in a dream, like he attempted to harm Alex and your child. You would not be alone in this of course, your child is under the protection of Odin so I have no doubt he will agree to be there to protect you, as will Thor, and your friends here.” Sigyn calmly says. 

“Uhm, My lady, I don’t want to be rude or offensive but uh, I don’t think Loki will stay when he sees Odin, Thor and all of us with Alex, he’ll want to talk to her in private with no one else there.” T.J. says in a sheepish tone, terrified of offending the goddess and being turned to stone or something. 

“No! Absolutely not, Alex cannot meet with Loki alone, that’s way too dangerous!” Magnus exclaims.

“You are right, son of Tyr, but worry not son of Fray, we will not be sending Alex in alone. 

Magnus, we all know Loki is no fan of yours, he will want to get close to you too, try and harm you again, however if you are with Alex his main priority will be getting her to agree to hand the child over, he would prefer her to be alive, after all she will lead the winning side at Ragnarok. 

I do not doubt that Loki will agree to meet you, both you and Alex. We will arrange a public meeting spot somewhere in Midgard. Odin, Thor, your three friends here, and I will hide around the place you agree to meet. Then one of you will need to cause a distraction, get his full attention and get him to let his guard down. Then I will attack, and we will have plenty of back up should Loki try anything at any stage.” 

“That... is not a terrible plan.” Mallory quietly admits, her arms crossed over her chest, her hands still clutching her knives. 

“Hearth and Blitz will want to help too, the more backup we have the better and Hearth has saved our asses a lot with his rune-stone magic.” Magnus says, knowing how mad Hearth and Blitz would be if he and the others tried to face Loki down without them.

“The Elf and The Dwarf? Yes they will be very useful.” Sigyn agrees. 

“How are we going to contact Loki and arrange this meeting, then?” Gunderson asks, hefting one of his axes onto his shoulder.

“He’ll show up in my dreams again, I know he will, he’s not someone to stop after the first attempt. When I go to sleep tonight and he shows up in my dreams, I can arrange the meeting with him, tell him Magnus and I want to meet him in Midgard so we can talk about us giving him the baby.” Alex quietly says, hating the thought of even pretending to be willing to hand her child over to her mother. 

“Alex are you sure that’s safe? For you and the baby? Maybe I should try and contact him, I’m his child too so I could probably find a way to get in touch with him.” Sam gently suggests, her arm around her sister’s shoulders, holding her protectively. Sam is only a year and a few months older than Alex, but she still feels extremely protective of her little sibling, even though Alex is more than capable of protecting herself and she is also extremely protective of Sam. Everyone on floor 19 (as well as Hearth and Blitz) agree that Sam and Alex are the most adorable sibling duo.

“I’m sure, he won’t hurt me if he thinks I’m going to give him the baby, but he could hurt you. He’s tried before and I know you’re stronger now and better able to resist his will but it’s safer and easier for me to be the one to contact him.” Alex says, reaching up and squeezing her sister’s hand. She would be lost without Sam, she’s the best sister anybody could ask for. 

“I’ll be right here with Alex tonight, I’ll be able to help her right away if anything starts to go wrong.” Magnus assures Sam. 

“Okay then, Magnus you should go talk to Blitz and Hearth before tonight, then we’ll all meet in the dinning hall tomorrow morning, Magnus, tell Hearth and Blitz to come too.” Mallory instructs, naturally taking the lead as usual. (Not that anyone is complaining) 

“Sounds like a plan.” Alex agrees. 

“Hey, where’d Sigyn go?” T.J. asks in a confused tone, turning around and noticing that the Goddess has seemingly vanished. 

“Probably to go talk to Odin and Thor, Gods aren’t exactly known for being polite and saying hello and goodbye.” Sam says. “She’ll find us again when she needs to. In the meantime, Magnus you should go talk to Hearth and Blitz now, I’ll stay with Alex.”

“That okay with you Alex?” Magnus cautiously asks, looking at her with eyes full of worry and concern. Alex smiles lightly and nods, lightly pushing Magnus away.

“Of course it is beantown, who better to keep me company than the best sister in all the nine worlds? You go, and tell Blitz and Hearth I said they’re gonna be wonderful grandpas.” Alex laughs, hugging her sister tightly, cringing when Sam presses a kiss to her head. 

“Why is Sam allowed to hug you but I’m not?” T.J. asks in a dejected tone. 

“She’s my sister that’s why, Loki kept us apart all my life, we’ve gotta make up for lost time, now.” Alex replies, patting Sam’s arm affectionately while Sam hugs her tighter. 

20 minutes later Magnus finds himself back in Blitzen’s best, having just explained everything that just happened, to Hearth and Blitz. 

“Course we’ll be there kid, we love you and Alex, and your kid, we would never let anyone hurt any of you, not if we can do anything about it.” Blitz says, clapping his friend on the shoulder. 

_We will do anything for you, you are our family_. Hearth signs. 

“Thanks guys, I really appreciate it. I wish I could stay a bit longer but I really need to get back to Alex, I know she has Sam and she’s more than capable of protecting herself but I still want to and need to be with her.” Magnus says in an apologetic tone. 

“Nah don’t worry about it pal, Alex and your kid are your main priority now, as they should be.” Blitz tells him, while Hearth nods in agreement. 

_Shows you are already a good dad._ Hearth signs, smiling softly at Magnus. 

“Thanks Hearth, that means a lot to me.” Magnus quietly says, hoping he can live up to his friend’s beliefs in him and he can give his child a wonderful life.

“Hey before you go kid, I’ve got something I want you to give Alex, wait here a second.” Blitz instructs, before hurrying off into a back room. He re-appears a few minutes later, carrying a folded piece of green and pink clothing. 

“What is it?” Magnus curiously asks. 

“It’s a hospital gown for Alex, for when the baby is born. I figured she would hate to wear something boring and plain so I made this for her. As you can see it’s in her favorite colors, and it is way more comfortable than your typical hospital gown. It’s got long sleeves for if she gets cold, but she can also roll the sleeves up if she gets too hot. It’s made out of cashmere so it’s soft and comfortable, for Alex. I know it’s not a lot but I’m hoping it will make Alex a little more comfortable when she goes into labor.” Blitz rapidly explains, unfolding the gown to show Magnus all the features he put in. This was one of his most difficult projects, but it will be more than worth it if it brings Alex any semblance of comfort during her labor.

“Aw Blitz, man that’s so sweet, thank you. I know Alex will be thrilled, she’s been talking about how she doesn’t want the baby to see her for the first time wearing an ugly uncomfortable hospital gown.” Magnus softly says, embracing his friend tightly. 

“Anytime kid, it’s what friends are for. Now go, go back to Alex and your baby, we’ll see you in the morning.” 

When Magnus arrives back in Valhalla and shows Alex the hospital gown Blitz made her, her face lights up in delight and Magnus doesn’t think he’s ever seen Alex so happy, and he’s certain it has distracted her from her fear of labor, and will help make her a bit more calm and comfortable when the time comes for the baby to be born. 

That night, Alex and Magnus curl up in bed together, Magnus with his arms around Alex, and Alex curled into his side with her head on his chest, trying not to let her fear show. She’s certain that Loki won’t attack her straight away and will give her a chance to talk, but she’s still nervous and afraid for the baby. 

It takes Alex a while to fall asleep, but when she does she immediately finds herself in her old bedroom in her childhood house, once again standing just a few feet away from Loki, who looks just like he did in her earlier dream.

“Well well Alex, it seems you were one step ahead of me last time. It was foolish of me not to think that your little healer boyfriend wouldn’t get there on time to heal you and the child, and I see he is with you tonight. I wanted to make it as quick and painless as possible for you Alex, really I did but I’m afraid I will have to turn to a more painful way, a way which will be too great for your little Magnus Chase to heal. I am sorry my dear, I never wanted to cause you pain, but it won’t be for long.” Loki saunters over to Alex during his little speech, and has now outstretched his arm, ready to place his hand over her bump and do irreparable damage to her child. 

“Wait!” Alex cries, grabbing her mother’s arm. “I-I’ve change my mind, M-Magnus and I changed our minds. We’ll give you the baby, we would rather that than her be dead.” A smile spreads across Loki’s twisted, scarred face and he drops his arm. 

“Good choice dear, I knew I raised you better than that.” He says, patting Alex on the cheek, making her cringe. Her mother’s touch is not full of love and kindness the way Sam’s is, there’s nothing but coldness and evil in Loki’s touch. 

“Y-you need to meet us in Midgard, Magnus and me, so we can talk about this, there are conditions, like you said you would let me see the baby.” Alex begins in an unsteady tone. 

“Yes I did and I will give you my word on that, and as I said I am a generous mother so I am even willing to give you my word that Samriah and your beloved Magnus can see the child too.” Loki smirks.

“T-thank you... but we still need to meet in person, we need to discuss how we’ll get the baby to you a-and other stuff, it would be easier and more fair in Midgard, y-you’re more powerful here in the realm of dreams.” Alex says, hoping Loki will agree to this. 

“Hm, yes I suppose and I do want to see you in person dear. As long as it is only you and Fray’s brat then I am agreeable to meeting in Midgard. Lets say 3 weeks from now, right here at your childhood home, yes that will be fitting. I brought you and left you here when you were a newborn and I will take my newborn granddaughter from here in a few months, complete the circle.” Alex almost protests, she had been aiming for a more public space, where the others could hide more easily, but her childhood home is by no means small, inside or out, so it shouldn’t be too hard for her friends and the 3 Gods to hide, though Gunderson might have to shave, cut his hair and wear camo, and the same goes for Thor.

“Alright, my childhood home, 3 weeks from now, 4 P.M.” Alex weakly says, suggesting a time since Loki never brought that up. 

“Excellent, see you soon dear.” 

When Alex awakens a few seconds later, she is shocked when she opens her eyes and sees that it’s already bright out and the clock on her bedside table reads 7:45 A.M., they have to meet the others in the dining hall in 15 minutes, she’s just woken up and Magnus is (for want of a better word) dead to the world. 

For a minute Alex contemplates waking him sweetly, with kisses and soft murmurs, then she remembers he’s the one who got her into this situation by knocking her up, so instead she shoves him as hard as she can. 

“Wake up beantown!” She exclaims. 

“Oh that’s not gonna work _amigo_ , he’s out cold.” Alex hears the voice of Jack, from beside the bed, where Magnus propped him up before bed last night.

“What will work then?” Alex asks. 

“Hmm, push him out of the bed?” Jack suggests. Alex grins. 

“Jack I like the way you think!” In one swift motion, Alex shoves Magnus out of the bed and onto the floor. 

“Ow! What the hell?” Magnus exclaims, pushing himself up onto his elbows. “Alex did you push me out of bed?!”

“Maybe, but it was Jack’s idea!” Alex defends, pointing at the sword, who gasps in disbelief. 

“Alex! I thought we were friends! _Señor_ I only told her to do it because I didn’t think anything else would wake you, and you have to meet your friends soon.” Jack hurriedly explains. 

“And I did it because you knocked me up.” Alex states with a shrug, as if it is the most reasonable thing in the world. 

“Ugh it’s fine, I’m fine. What time is it?” Magnus asks, getting up and rubbing his neck. 

“7:50, we don’t have time to change before breakfast, come on I need to tell you and the others what happened.” Alex says, grabbing Magnus by the arm and dragging him from the room before he can protest. 

About 20 minutes later, Alex has told everyone what went down in her dream last night, and how Loki agreed to their plan.

With help from Gunderson, she draws out a map of her childhood home, and they mark out where everyone will hide, assuming Loki is going to meet them in the living room. They don’t mark out spots for Odin, Thor and Sigyn, having no doubt that the Gods will have developed their own plan.

Three weeks later to the day, at 3:55 P.M. on the dot, Magnus and Alex step into the living room of her childhood home. Mallory, Gunderson, T.J., Hearth, Blitz, Odin, Thor and Sigyn had all arrived a few hours earlier to go over the plan and get into position, Sigyn hiding the closest to Magnus and Alex, since she’ll be the one who attacks Loki.

The second the clock strikes 4:00 P.M., Loki materializes right in front of Alex and Magnus, looking the same as usual in his redsox white jersey, black jeans and white shoes, his hair the usual length, blonde with red, blue and yellow tips and his face twisted and scared as ever.

“Ah Alex my dear, so good to see you in person again. My look how big you are! Mustn't be long to go now!” Loki exclaims in a joyful tone, smiling down at Alex and patting her stomach. Alex bites down her urge to slap her mother’s hand away and swallows down the bile rising in her throat. 

“No.. mom... only a month.” Alex says, managing to keep her tone calm.

“Ah the last month is always the hardest, I remember when I was pregnant with you, like it was yesterday.” Loki says in a fond tone. “You were so unlike your sister, Samirah was so quiet as a child, never made a peep, but you came into this world screaming at the top of your lungs, furious with the world already, and look at you, you haven’t changed a bit. I’m so proud!” Loki cups Alex’s cheek affectionately, smiling proudly at her. Alex forces the corners of her mouth to turn up, trying to act as sincere as possible. 

“So, about the... about the baby.” Magnus interrupts, holding tightly onto Alex’s hand, terrified for both her and the baby. 

“Yes indeed Magnus Chase, about the baby. You know I will never harm her, I want her alive as much as you do, I need her if I am to succeed at Ragnarok. As for when I will allow you to see her, well we’ll work that out when she is born but for now I give you my word that you will be allowed to see your child as she grows up.” Loki says in a calm, cool tone, though his eyes are full of hatred when he looks at Magnus. 

“Okay, when she is born Alex and I will... we will meet you here with her to hand her over, I’m sure you’ll be able to know when Alex goes into labor, you’re always watching your kids aren’t you?” Magnus asks in a bitter tone. Loki chuckles. 

“Yes indeed I am Magnus Chase, Alex you just worry about giving birth to that baby, and Magnus you just worry about getting the child here safely, I will be here waiting when she is born.” Loki says, his voice silky and smooth. He really is a silver-tongued bastard. 

“Alright, is that it then? Can we go now?” Magnus asks through clenched teeth, knowing full well that’s not it, but needing to act is if he is desperate to get out of here, not desperate to stay to give Sigyn more time. 

“Oh no no I’m afraid not. You see I gave you my word about seeing the child, now I need your word that you will hand her over when she’s born. Alex, you first.” Alex takes a shuddering breath and through clenched teeth, begins to speak. 

“I give you my word that_ ah!” Before she can finish her sentence, Alex cries out in pain, doubling over and grabbing her stomach. 

“Alex!” Magnus cries, as she drops to her knees on the floor. “What is it? What’s wrong?” 

“C.... C.... Con.... Contraction.” Alex lets out a load scream of pain, gripping Magnus’ hand tightly. 

“Oh Alex I told you we should have gotten those pains checked out before we left!” Magnus softly says, as Alex bows her head and breathes deeply. 

“Pains? You’ve been having pains?” Loki asks. 

“She was up half the night and all morning with them but wouldn’t let anyone check her out, she insisted they were nothing to worry about.” Magnus says, rubbing soothing circles on Alex’s back. 

“Oh you fools! She is not a God she can’t just pop the child out painlessly at exactly 9 months. If the pains have been occurring all day and night it’s likely far too late to get her to a hospital, you’re a son of Fray, you’re going to have to use your powers to deliver the child, and then you will hand her straight to me.” Loki orders in a strict tone, Loki begins to bend down to help Alex up and get her to the sofa, but just as he does, he feels something sharp and cold at his back.

“Hello husband.” Comes a familiar voice from behind him, as he slowly straightens up.

“Sigyn? Sigyn what are you doing?! This is no time, surely even you and your tiny little brain can see and comprehend that Alex is is in labor!” Loki roars in anger. 

“Oh but she’s not, that was a distraction, to get your focus purely on Alex so you wouldn’t notice me.” Sigyn says in a smug tone. 

“ _What?”_ Loki’s voice is a whisper of rage and disbelief. The God of tricksters, tricked?! By his own stupid, useless wife and idiot child?!

Alex lifts her head and smirks coldly at her mother. 

“Oh didn’t I mention? I was a theater kid as well as a potter before I died, I’m an excellent actor.”

“Alex you cannot do this, you can’t get away with this, you gave me your word that you would give me your child.” Loki says, panic starting to creep into his tone, as Magnus helps Alex back to her feet.

“No I didn’t, I was about to and then I faked going to labor so I could get all your attention and not have to give you my word. You’re not getting anywhere near this baby, unlike you I’m a good mother and I don’t plan on letting my child be raised by an abusive monster.” Alex’s voice is deadly quiet, but there is no doubting her anger.

“And what makes any of you think you can kill me?! You never did before and you certainly won’t now!” Loki exclaims, struggling against Sigyn’s iron grip. 

“Well you see dear husband, this blade is one of two that was made specifically to kill you, forged by the dwarves who forged Thor’s hammer, this sword is destined to be wielded by me, in order to kill you, and it will be my pleasure to do so.

For so long I knelt over you in that cave, collecting that venom day after day, suffering for something you did and I had no involvement in. All day everyday, I endured the most horrendous abuse in the nine worlds, I had to listen to you call me names, tell me how useless I was, how I deserved to be where you were. 

I had to listen as you threatened me, telling me all the horrendous things you would do to me when you eventually got free.

You were never any better than that venomous snake dripping poison into your face, in fact that snake was better than you, it was only harming one person, you have harmed more than I can count, but it stops now. I will not let you go on hurting innocent people, I will not let you rip another family apart, and I will not let you near Alex or her child. 

You, are finished.” With that, Sigyn thrusts the blade into Loki’s back, piercing his heart in seconds. The color drains from Loki’s face and as Sigyn lets go, he drops to the ground, already dead, a pool of blood forming around him. Seconds later he disappears in a cloud of green smoke.

“I-is that it? I-is he gone?” Alex quietly asks, clutching Magnus’ arm.

“Yes, for now. As you know Gods are immortal and therefore cannot permanently die, usually Loki would be able to reform very quickly, but the blade will have prevented that, he will reform again, but likely not for many years, perhaps a decade or two. I am afraid that one day your daughter is destined to face him down, when she is a young woman.” Sigyn quietly says, looking at the pool of blood on the floor as the others crowd into the room. 

“We can worry about that when the time comes, we can get her the best training possible prepare her.” Magnus says. “Right Alex?” He turns to look at Alex, only to see she has now gone pale and has a look of shock on her face. “Alex what is it, what’s wrong?” 

“My water broke.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone’s gaze is immediately drawn to the small puddle of water collecting at Alex’s feet. 

“Oh crap.” Magnus quietly says. This is the worst time for this to happen. Alex obviously can’t climb Yggdrasil while she’s in labor, so how are they meant to get back to Valhalla? 

“I am _not_ having this baby here.” Alex says through ground teeth, her tone full of determination. She’s willing to hold this baby in for as long as possible, she will not have her child born in the house where Alex was abused by her father, the house she was thrown out of at 14. 

“There is no need, I can bring you all back to Valhalla in a matter of seconds.” Odin calmly says. Before anyone can say another word, Odin snaps his fingers and seconds later Alex, Magnus, Blitz, Hearth, Mallory, Gunderson, T.J. and Sam are back on floor 19 in Valhalla, standing in the empty common room. 

“Come on Alex, lets get you a change of clothes.” Sam softly says, slipping an arm around her sister. 

“I’ll get the midwife.” Mallory says. A few months ago Magnus and Alex had been wondering who would deliver the baby since they wouldn’t be going to a regular mortal hospital for the birth. Gunderson then told them about a demi-god daughter of Frigg on floor 30, who was a midwife and nurse before she died several years ago. They approached her and explained their situation to her, she told them her name is Emma and she would be happy to help them. 

“The rest of us will wait here.” Blitz says. “You need anything at all just come get us, okay?” Magnus smiles and nods. 

“Yeah of course we will, thanks Blitz.” 

Not long later Sam and Magnus have helped Alex out of her wet clothes and into the green and pink checked hospital gown Blitzen made for her. Alex is trying her hardest to stay strong but she has never felt pain like this before, it is extremely intense and every time a contraction hits it takes over her whole mind and body. 

“Magnus?” Alex says in a breathless tone, leaning against the wall as the latest pain starts to pass. 

“Yeah?” Magnus asks, rushing to her side and placing a hand on her back. Alex slaps his hand away. 

“If you ever get me pregnant again, I will drag you to Midgard and cut your head off with my garrote.” Alex growls, trying to catch her breath as the pain passes. 

“I love you too.” 

“Alex would you like me to check you over and see how things are progressing?” Emma kindly asks. Alex shakes her head vigorously. 

“You touch me and I’ll cut your hand off.” 

“Alex!” Sam scolds, shooting Emma an apologetic glance. “She’s only trying to help!” 

“She can help by giving me the drugs to stop this pain!” Alex yells, sweat dripping down her forehead. She has only been going at this for an hour now, and is finding it hard to keep going. 

“I’m afraid I didn’t die with any pethidine on me, or any other pain relief. I would send Sam or one of your friends down to Midgard with a prescription but they’re not likely to accept a prescription from a midwife who died 5 years ago.” Emma gently says. There is also no stash of painkillers in Valhalla, death is usually instant and painless here and you don’t wake from revival until you’re fully healed, that includes healed from pain, and anyone who suffered from chronic pain before they died no longer does now they’re in Valhalla, so there is usually no need for painkillers. 

“Doesn’t Hearth have a rune-stone for killing pain?” Alex weakly asks, bracing herself as she feels the start of another pain. 

“Afraid not.” Magnus tells her, almost afraid to touch her in case she does whip out her garrote and cut his hand off. (Of course Blitz added pockets to the hospital gown, and of course Alex is using these pockets to store her weapons.) 

Alex endures many more painful hours of labor, alternating between standing, sitting and lying on her side in the bed. When the time comes to push, Alex has managed to get comfortable, lying propped up by pillows, with Magnus on one side and Sam on the other. 

Alex pushes for hours before any progress is made, and by that stage she is absolutely ready to castrate Magnus. 

“Okay Alex I can see baby’s head, nearly there now.” Emma softly says. Alex groans, grips onto Magnus’ hand and pushes again as hard as she can. Magnus bites his lip to stifle the pain of Alex squeezing his hand so hard. 

“Oh Gods just get her out!” Alex screams, trying to breathe through the pain. 

“You’re almost there sis, you’re really close, you just need to keep your strength up a little longer and then you’ll have your baby.” Sam softly says, brushing her sister’s damp green hair back from her sweaty forehead. 

“I can’t.” Alex says in a breathy tone, ready to admit defeat now. “I can’t do it anymore, I’m so tired and sick of this pain I just want her out, can’t you do a C-section or something?” 

“Afraid not, baby’s head is out. You are doing very well though Alex, the hardest part is almost over, once baby’s shoulders are out she should just slide right out, so if you give me one more enormous push, maybe two, it should be over, alright”? Emma gently says in a soothing tone. Alex gasps in pain and starts to push again, leaning forward and putting all her strength and energy into the push. A few seconds later, she feels a weight lift off her which is followed a few seconds later by a sharp and loud wail. 

Alex sighs in relief and relaxes back into the pillows behind her, while Magnus laughs in delight and disbelief and bends down to kiss her. 

“Alex you did it, you did it, she’s here, I’m so proud of you, I love you so much.” Magnus says in a breathy, teary tone, wiping at his tears of joy. He hasn’t even seen the baby yet but already he knows he loves her with all his heart, more than he ever knew it was possible to love someone. 

“Boy or girl?” Alex tiredly asks, as Sam helps the midwife to clean the baby down. 

“Girl, you were right Alex, you have a lovely and healthy little girl, congratulations.” Sam softly says, placing a blanket on her chest and then placing the baby on said blanket. 

Immediately Alex’s arms come up to embrace her daughter and pull her closer, never wanting to let her go. Tears well up in her eyes as she presses a kiss to her daughter’s mop of black hair, the same color Alex’s is without the dye.

“Hi.” Alex sniffles in a teary tone. “Hi there baby, I love you.” Alex had loved her daughter with all her heart while she carried her, and now looking at her little face and holding her close, Alex feels herself falling in love with her all over again. She can hardly believe she made this baby, her and Magnus. She is without a doubt one hundred times better than any piece of pottery Alex ever made. 

“Gods she’s perfect.” Magnus says in a wobbly tone, stroking his daughter’s hair and looking from her to Alex in disbelief. He really doesn’t know how he got so very lucky to have them both in his life (or afterlife) but he could not be more grateful. 

“Does she have a name?” Sam softly asks, as Alex laughs lightly when the baby reaches her tiny hand out and presses it against Alex’s cheek, snuggling closer into her chest. 

“Yeah, this is Robin Natalie Fierro-Chase.” Alex quietly says, never taking her gaze off her daughter. She had debated for a while, whether or not to give the baby her surname too, it’s not like The Fierros were the most loving and kind people, especially not her father and stepmother, but then she remembered her grandfather who taught her about pottery and who was the only person in the family to accept her and love her and her genderfludity. It was then that she decided to give her child the last name Fierro, too, to honor her grandpa. 

“Oh how beautiful, my lovely little niece, Robin.” Sam softly says. Her heart is so full of love and joy for Magnus and Alex, they both fought so hard to bring Robin into the world, and now she’s here and absolutely perfect, Sam has no doubt that Magnus and Alex are going to be wonderful parents. 

“My little Ro-Ro, I love you.” Magnus softly says, bending to press a kiss to his daughter’s forehead. Little Robin chooses this moment to open her eyes and blink up at her father. 

“Hey she has your eyes, beantown, I was hoping she would.” Alex laughs in a hoarse voice, looking down at her daughter’s big grey eyes, just like Magnus’, as she carefully takes her daughter’s hand and presses a kiss to it. She never knew she could love someone this much, and she could not be more grateful to Sigyn and everyone else who helped them kill (however temporarily) Loki. Alex is sure her heart would have shattered into a million pieces and never been mended again, had she had to hand her daughter over, especially to Loki who wanted to use her and her potential powers as a weapon. 

“Please don’t call me Beantown in front of the baby, I don’t want her to grow up calling me that.” Magnus groans. Alex laughs. 

“I’ll call you whatever I want, I feel like I’ve just been to Hel and back, all because you knocked me up.” 

“You’re never going to stop using that excuse are you?” Magnus guesses. Alex grins and shakes her head. 

“Nope, they’ll be my last words at Ragnarok too ‘This is Magnus’ fault, he knocked me up.’“ Magnus laughs and leans in to kiss Alex’s temple. 

“Can I hold her now?” He hopefully asks, looking down at Robin who Alex has a tight grip on. 

“If you must.” Alex sighs, smiling at Magnus to let him know she’s just messing with him. She carefully places Robin in Magnus’ arms, only letting go when she’s sure he has a good grip on here, remembering how Sally Jackson taught her to hold Estelle when she was born. 

Magnus holds Robin with extreme care and delicacy, as if she is made of glass and could be broken at any second. His eyes fill with tears when he looks down at her and his heart fills with a rush of love. In this moment he finally understands just how much his mother loved him, and why she sacrificed herself for him. He would do the same for Robin in a heartbeat, even if it meant going to Hel. 

“Hey there Ro-Ro, I’ve been waiting to meet you for a while now, me and your mom both. I never thought I’d have kids, didn’t think I wanted them really, but you are without a doubt the best thing ever to happen to me, you and your mom. 

Your middle name, Natalie, is after your grandma, my mom. She was the most amazing woman in all the nine worlds, Robin, and the best mom anyone could ask for. She protected me with her life and I swear I’ll do the same for you, your grandma would have loved you so much, but it’s okay, I promise I’ll love you enough for both of us.” 

About half an hour later, Alex and Magnus ask Sam to bring in the rest of their friends to meet Robin, eager to introduce her to her Valhalla family. (They’ll also be introducing her to her family in Midgard, mainly Annabeth, in a few days.)

Soon enough the room is filled with Mallory, T.J. , Gunderson, Sam, Blitz and Hearth, all eager to meet the newest addition to their little family. 

“Magnus, Alex, can you tell Gunderson that I get to hold the baby first? He’s probably going to drop her, he needs to watch and learn first!” T.J. asks, when everyone is gathered around the new parents and baby. 

“I’ll have you know Jefferson that I’m great with babies! They love me, they always smile for me! You’ll probably terrify her with stories of your time in the army! I should get to hold her first.” Gunderson argues. 

“Actually.” Magnus interrupts their bickering. “We want Hearth to hold her first, then Blitz, then the rest of you can decide amongst yourselves who gets to hold her.” Hearth looks at Magnus and Alex with wide disbelieving eyes and blinks owlishly at them for a few seconds. 

_Me? Are you sure?_ He signs.

“Absolutely, you are one of her grandpas after all.” Alex teases, earning a groan from Blitz. “You know how to hold her?” Alex asks Hearth. He nods. “Here you go then, meet your niece, Robin Natalie Fierro-Chase.” Alex leans over and carefully settles Robin into Hearth’s outstretched arms, wincing at the pain the stretching causes in her abdomen. 

Hearth smiles softly down at Robin for a second, using one hand to stroke her locks of dark hair, before very carefully settling back in his chair and carefully and gently placing Robin in his lap so that he can use his hands to sign to her. 

_Hello little Robin._ He begins. _I’m your Uncle Hearth, you are very beautiful, just like your parents. I love you Robin, I promise to be the best Uncle you could ask for._

“ _One_ of the best Uncles she could ask for, pal, can’t go forgetting me.” Blitz says, smiling at Hearth and the baby. Seeing his Hearth with a baby is absolutely melting Blitz’s heart and makes him want to have hundreds of adorable babies with Hearth. There’s plenty of children in need of a home, who would thrive with Blitz and Hearth, but for now they need to focus on the kids at The Chase Space, who also need them. 

“Or me!” T.J. points out. 

“Or me, I’ll be her personal bodyguard!” Gunderson proclaims. Mallory roles her eyes but smiles and mutters 

“Big feckin’ eejit of an oaf.” Gunderson grins and slips an arm around her shoulders. 

“Love you too Mack.” 

“Hey, kid.” Blitz quietly says as he nudges Magnus. “Natalie, that after your mom?” He softly asks. Magnus nods. 

“Yeah, Robin because it’s gender neutral and Alex wanted to her to have a gender neutral name, Natalie after my mom, Fierro for Alex’s grandpa and Chase is pretty self-explanatory.” Magnus quietly replies. “My mom would have loved Robin so much, it’s only now that I’m a dad that I can understand how much she loved me, I feel the same way about Robin and would happily sacrifice myself for her, any day of the week.” 

“She would’ve been proud of you kid, I know I am.” Blitz gently says, clapping him on the back. 

“Thanks.” Magnus replies, trying to hold back the tears. Blitz squeezes his arm and gives him a fond smile, before moving to Hearth’s side, where is he now smiling widely as Robin grabs onto his fingers and looks up at him curiously. 

_You are so sweet little Robin, you melt my heart._ Hearth signs, when he manages to get Robin to let go of his fingers for a minute. 

“Hey pal, you gonna hog the baby all day or you gonna let someone else hold her? Come’er Robin, come to your Uncle Blitz.” With a nod of approval from Magnus and Alex, Blitz carefully scoops Robin up, cradling her against his chest. "Well just look at you little madame, you look just like your mom.” Robin has brown skin like Alex, dark hair the same as Alex’s, Magnus’ eyes and mouth shape, and Alex’s eye shape, nose and bone structure. “Hey you put her in one of the outfits I made her!” Blitz exclaims in delight, looking to Magnus and Alex when he notices what Robin is wearing under all her blankets. 

“Course she is, can’t have my daughter being poorly dressed.” Alex says with a smile. 

“Does it have any special abilities, Blitz?” Sam curiously asks. 

“Nah not really, it’s stain repellent because I know how messy babies are, but that’s about it. She doesn’t need chain mail just yet.” 

_She’s wearing pink and green already, I see_. Hearth signs with a smile, coming up behind Blitz and placing his hands on his arms. The two of them had finally realized they both cared for each other (with prompting and help from Sam and Alex) just a few weeks ago, and are finally officially together. 

“Of course, I can hardly let her take after her dad when it comes to fashion.” Alex laughs. 

A few minutes later, Alex and Magnus agree to let Gunderson be the next to hold Robin, and they have to admit he is very good with her, and it is sweet to see such a big burly man be so soft and gentle with a tiny new baby. 

“Oh Gods forgive me but that is possibly the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, it makes me more attracted to the big oaf, seeing him being so soft and caring.” Mallory groans, watching Gunderson softly bounce Robin and gently talk to her and tell her stories. 

“Oh careful Mack or you might be the next one pregnant.” Alex teases, causing Mallory to blush furiously. 

“I better not, you knock me up Gunderson and I _will_ kill you.” Mallory threatens, her hand resting on her knives in their sheath at her side. Gunderson just laughs. 

“Don’t worry Mack, I don’t have any weird son of Fertility God powers like beantown.” Magnus groans and buries his face in his hands. 

“I hate you all so much.” He says in a muffled voice. 

Over the next few minutes while Gunderson fusses over Robin, Mallory takes about 100 pictures of him and the baby, it’s just too adorable not to have pictures of.

Mallory passes on the opportunity to hold Robin, but she is happy to fuss over her while she lies happily in T.J.’s arms. 

“You’re going to be a hell of a warrior wee Robin, Aunty Mallory will teach you all you need to know to kill that Loki once and for all, pet. Yes, yes I will!” Mallory laughs in delight as Robin coos and reaches up to pull at her Aunty Mallory’s hair. “Ah ah, I’m afraid not pet, by all means pull your da’s hair, but not mine.” Mallory gently untangles the baby’s hand from her hair, pressing a kiss to her forehead before stepping back to sweep her hair up into a ponytail. 

“I’ll teach you too Robin, your Aunty Mallory will teach you how to use knives and Uncle T.J. will teach you how to use a rifle!” T.J. coos, tickling Robin’s cheek lightly. 

“Can we refrain from talking about who will be teaching my newborn how to use what weapon? She’s not even an hour old T.J.” Alex says with a rueful smile. 

“But she’ll be so good with a rifle, I can tell!” T.J. protests. 

“Yeah in the future, she’s a little young yet.” Magnus laughs. T.J. sighs. 

“Fine, you’re no fun, they’re no fun Robin! Here Sam, you wanna take her now?” T.J. offers, holding the baby out for Sam. Samirah’s face lights up as she gathers her niece into her arms and steps back a bit from T.J. 

“Hello there baby, beautiful little Robin. I’m your Aunty Samirah, I can’t wait to watch you grow up , you’re going to have quiet the interesting life.” Sam laughs as Robin reaches up to grab at her hijab. “You want one of these huh? When you’re older, maybe, I’m sure your Uncle Blitz will make you one.” 

“I’ll make her whatever her little heart desires, free of charge for my favorite niece of course!” Blitz joyfully says. 

“You’re a natural with her sis.” Alex softly says to Sam. Sam grins down at her sister and takes a seat next to her on the bed, the same spot she sat in and held Alex’s hand, while Robin was being born. “Thanks for all your support while I was in labor, by the way. I’m sorry if I was mean to you, I was in so much pain and so scared, I didn’t mean anything mean I said.” Alex adds, as T.J., Mallory, Gunderson, Hearth, Blitz and Magnus have their own separate conversation. 

“That’s what sisters are for, and you didn’t say anything mean, not to me anyway. You did threaten to cut off Magnus’ head if he got your pregnant again, and threatened to cut the midwife’s hand off if she tried to check you.” Sam laughs. 

“Nah those weren’t threats, they were promises. I’m glad you were there though, I think that was the most painful and scary thing I’ve ever been through, that and the pregnancy itself. Having my two favorite people there with me made it easier.” Alex says. Sam wraps an arm around her sister’s shoulders and drops a kiss to her head. 

“I love you Alex.” She softly says. Alex rests her head on Sam’s shoulder and reaches up to pat her hand. 

“I love you too sis.” 

Over the next few days Magnus and Alex settle into life as new parents, and Alex heals from the birth. The first few days are a little rough, but also the happiest of both of their lives. They couldn’t possibly love their baby girl more, she is the light of their lives and forever will be. They both know they would happily face down Loki again, a hundred times over, to ensure Robin’s safety and happiness. 

Two weeks and a few days after Robin’s birth, Alex is feeling well enough to go down to Midgard and introduce Robin to Annabeth and Percy, as well as the kids at The Chase Space, who haven’t seen Alex since he was about 4 months pregnant. 

They bundle Robin up in one of Blitz’s outfits that he made her, as well as a blanket that Blitz made and another blanket that Hearth had knitted for her, with her initials R.N.F.C. on it, before heading down to Midgard, into California.

They step out of one of the doors of Valhalla, with Alex holding Robin close to him, cradled against his chest in his arms, and onto a street that’s only a few minutes walk away from New Rome, where Annabeth and Percy are now living during the school year, while they study at the college of New Rome. 

It takes them no time at all to get through Camp Jupiter, and soon they are standing in front of Annabeth and Percy’s apartment in New Rome. Magnus knocks on the door, while Alex bounces and settles a fussy Robin. 

A few seconds later the door swings open to reveal Percy, his black hair a wild mess as usual, dressed in a purple Camp Jupiter shirt, black jeans and black socks. He looks from Magnus to Alex, and when she spots Robin, his eyes widen. 

“Hey seaweed brain.” Alex grins. “You gonna let us in so you can meet your niece?” 


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after the birth of their beautiful and healthy baby girl, Magnus and Alex head to Midgard with their little Robin, to introduce her to Annabeth and Percy.

Percy’s eyes widen and he looks from Magnus, to Alex, to Robin and back.

“Um.” Percy begins. “Where did you get a baby?” 

“Where you usually get babies from.” Magnus says in a confused tone.

“Yeah but... how?” Percy asks. 

“Well Magnus and I had sex, I got pregnant and then 8 months later I gave birth.” Alex explains, speaking as though he is talking to a child. What part of this is Percy not getting? 

“But... but you’re dead, both of you.” Percy stammers. 

“Wait, didn’t Annabeth tell you? That I was pregnant?” Alex asks. Percy shakes his head. Just then Annabeth walks up behind him and her face lights up at the sight up Magnus, Alex and Robin. 

“Hey guys! Magnus I got your message, congratulations!” Annabeth exclaims in a joyful tone, beaming at the three of them. 

“Um, Annabeth?” Percy says.

“Yeah?”

“Why didn’t you tell me Alex was pregnant? Or How?” Percy asks. Annabeth’s eyes widen and she slaps her hand over her in mouth in disbelief. 

“Oh no, did I not tell you?” She quietly asks. 

“Uh no, I think I would remember you telling me that your dead cousin and his dead genderfluid girlfriend/boyfriend_” 

“Boyfriend today.” Alex interrupts. 

“Right, I think I would remember you telling me your dead cousin and his dead boyfriend are expecting a baby.” Percy finishes.

“Oh Gods I thought I did! I meant to but I-I must have forgot, I’ve been so busy with school and making sure my dad is okay now he’s lost Uncle Randolph as well as Aunt Natalie, oh Percy I’m so sorry!” Annabeth says, lowering her hands from her mouth, still unable to believe she completely forgot to tell Percy such important news.

“Hate to be a bother, well actually no I don’t, I love to be a bother, but it’s pretty cold out here and we have a 2 week old baby, can we come in?” Alex asks, raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow, at Percy and Annabeth. 

“Right! Of course, come in!” Percy says, opening the door further and ushering Magnus, Alex and baby Robin in. 

“Come into the living room, it’s small and messy I’m afraid but it’s warmer than the kitchen.” Annabeth says, making her way down the hall and into the living room.

“We left our room in Valhalla a complete mess, actually all of floor 19 is a total mess these last 2 weeks, somehow everyone on the floor has ended up with baby stuff in their rooms.” Alex says, shrugging off his coat while Magnus holds Robin. 

“Hunding and Helgi get mad but then we just show them Robin and ask how you could be mad at such an adorable face, and they let it go.” Magnus laughs, lightly bouncing Robin in his arms. At only 2 weeks old, Robin is without a doubt the most popular and well loved resident of Valhalla, especially by her Aunt and Uncles on floor 19, if anyone so much as looks at her the wrong way, Gunderson, Mallory and even sweet T.J. are there in seconds, ready to kill anyone who even thinks about harming Robin.

“Oh she’s so beautiful, she looks just like you Alex!” Annabeth exclaims, as Magnus passes Robin back to Alex, who is now settled on the sofa. Alex grins proudly. 

“Yeah we make cute babies.” Alex proudly says, smiling up at Magnus. 

“Yeah we do.” He replies, taking a seat next to Alex on the sofa.

"So is anyone gonna tell me how this happened, or....?" Percy trails off, still shocked that Annabeth forgot to tell him something huge like his. He's suppose to be the forgetful one and she's suppose to be the smart one who remembers everything. 

"Magnus, you tell him, I'm sick of explaining it." Alex says, feeling like a day doesn't go by where he doesn't have to explain how he got pregnant or how and Magnus have a baby, people in Valhalla are pretty curious, though who can blame them, when Robin is the first child born of two Einherjar. (And likely the last, Alex intends to buy a stash of condoms today, as well as pick up a birth control prescription, which he had Sam get for him. No more babies for he and Magnus, Robin is going to be an only child.) 

"Okay, well you know how I'm the son of Fray and he's the God of Fertility?" Magnus begins. Percy nods. "Well it seems that means that I can conceive, even after I've died. Alex and I obviously didn't know this and so we didn't think we needed protection, so we never used it. Then about 8 months ago Alex started feeling sick, even in Valhalla, which was really weird because that doesn't happen in Valhalla, and long story short with help from Sam, Alex found out he was pregnant, Odin agreed to let us keep Robin on account of her likely being very powerful, and now 8 months later here we are with our baby." 

"I'm still so mad at you for not using protection." Annabeth says, folding her arms across her chest, making Magnus splutter in disbelief, and Alex laugh at Magnus' reaction. 

"Annabeth! I told you, we didn't know we needed protection, no one else does! Why would I think I would be any different? No one ever told me I might be able to get someone pregnant after I died!" Magnus defends himself. 

"Still not an excuse, you should always practice safe sex, unless you are actively trying for a baby." Annabeth replies. She's a real stickler for safe sex, she teaches Sex Ed at Camp, real Sex Ed, and makes sure there's a stash of condoms, the morning after pill, and pregnancy tests at Camp, for the ones who are old enough to be having sex (Yeah technically they shouldn't be having sex at camp, but they're a bunch of horny teenagers, nothing will stop them and it's better that they be protected than wind up with an STD or unwanted pregnancy.) and is always willing to help people get prescriptions for other birth control like the pill, the IUD, etc. She also makes sure they know their options, if they screw up and don't use protection, or protection fails them and a pregnancy occurs anyway. Abortion, Adoption, Keep the baby, they are all the options and Annabeth is supportive of each and every single one, and makes sure the kids at Camp, know that.

"Oh shut up, your mom and dad didn't even have sex and your mom got pregnant." Magnus points out. 

"Technically she didn't, I just popped out of her head one day." Annabeth retorts.

"Hey wise girl, maybe we should give them a break, we're not perfect either, you've had to get the morning after pill a few times." Percy gently says, placing a tentative hand on Annabeth's arm, almost afraid she's going to snap at him.

"Oh how the tables have turned! Come on Annie, gimme a break, you think I don't hear this from Hearth and Blitz, everyday? I went to the pharmacy with Hearth last week, to get painkillers for Alex, and he asked if I wanted him to buy me condoms! Can you imagine how embarrassing that was? Hearth is my brother, basically, I didn't want to talk to him about condoms." Magnus pleads, his tone turning embarrassed at the end, as he remembers the very awkward conversation in the middle of the pharmacy, with Hearth. 

"Hey don't call me Annie!" Annabeth exclaims, absolutely hating the nickname. Magnus heard Mr. D call her Anniebeth once, when he was visiting Camp, and now he calls her Annie to annoy her, while he seems completely unaffected when she calls him anything like Maggie or Mags, since Alex and the others have been calling him that since he met them.

"You stop pestering me about using protection and I'll stop calling you Annie, deal?" Annabeth hesitates for a second, before nodding. 

"Deal."

“Do you think you’ll ever have another?” Percy curiously asks. 

“Oh no, definitely not. Robin was a huge surprise as you can imagine, and being pregnant with her was really rough, I don’t like being pregnant and I don’t ever want to do it again.” Alex firmly says.

“Especially after what happened with Loki.” Magnus quietly says. 

“Loki? Why what happened with him?” Annabeth asks in a slightly alarmed tone. Magnus hadn’t mentioned anything about Loki to her at all in the last 9 months. 

“Well to make a long story short, he knew that Robin could be really powerful and likely lead the winning side at Ragnarok, he showed up in my dreams one night when I was about 4 months along and... he told me I could either hand Robin over after her birth or... he would... kill her.” Alex has to stop when his throat begins to close up at the horrid memories. 

“What?! Oh my Gods, what happened!?” Annabeth asks in a truly panicked tone. 

“Well he tried to hurt her, tried to make me miscarry but Magnus was able to heal her before we lost her. Then with help from Sigyn, all of us on floor 19 plus Hearth and Blitz came up with a plan. I told Loki that I would hand Robin over after her birth, and got him to meet with me at my old house in Midgard. Sigyn had blades crafted by the dwarves, that were destined to kill Loki, and while I distracted him by pretending to go into labor, she stabbed him. It will be years before he can reform, decades probably.” Alex quietly continues on with her story.

“Gods that must have been terrifying.” Percy says in a sympathetic tone, unable to imagine the terror and pain Alex and Magnus went through over the last 9 months. If anyone tried to hurt Estelle, he would stop at nothing to kill them. 

“Yeah it was awful, but Robin is here safe and sound now and Alex is safe and happy too, so that’s what matters.” Magnus says in a cheerful tone, leaning over to stroke his daughter’s cheek and kiss his boyfriend.

“I love her name, Robin Chase, is it?” Annabeth curiously asks. Magnus hadn’t included the baby’s full name in the message he had asked Sam to deliver to her last week. 

“No, Robin Natalie Fierro-Chase.” Magnus tells her. 

“Hyphenated names are so cool, I told my mom when she was pregnant, that she should call Estelle, Estelle Blofis-Jackson, but she wouldn’t.” Percy says in a defeated tone.

“How was the birth? Sally told me both of her labors were pretty easy, and my mom didn’t labor with me, I just popped out of her head. I’m curious to know what it’s like, for when Seaweed Brain and I have kids someday.” Annabeth curiously asks, ruffling her boyfriend’s hair affectionately. 

“Oh Gods no don’t do it Annabeth, or hire a surrogate or adopt. The birth was horrible, it lasted forever and was the most painful and terrifying thing I’ve ever gone through, I was scared that Robin wouldn’t be okay so I couldn’t relax until she was out and in my arms, it was awful.” Alex says, suppressing a shudder.

“He threatened to cut my head off in Midgard if I ever got him pregnant again, and threatened to cut the midwife’s hand off if she tried to check him over.” Magnus laughs. 

“I meant it, the only plus sides to labor were I got to wear this awesome green and pink hospital gown that Blitz made for me, and at the end of it all I got my daughter, she was worth every second of the pain and fear.” Alex softly says, gazing lovingly down at his daughter, who he simply could not love more or be more grateful for. 

“Annabeth are you gonna cut my head off if you get pregnant?” Percy fearfully asks, wearily looking at his girlfriend. Annabeth shrugs. 

“Probably not.” 

Magnus, Alex and Robin spend a few more hours with Annabeth and Percy, before going back to Valhalla for a few hours so Robin can nap, then heading down into Boston to go see everyone at The Chase Space. 

Just a few minutes after Magnus knocks on the door of The Chase Space, it swings open to reveal Sam, who grins widely when she sees Magnus, Alex and Robin.

“Hey! It’s my favorite sibling, my favorite son of Fray and my favorite niece! Come in!”

“Hows everything been since we were last here? We wanted to come sooner, but we just haven’t had the time, or felt it was the right time to take Robin out, she’s been pretty fussy the last week.” Magnus says, as he and Alex step inside, Alex gently bouncing a fussing Robin in his arms, and softly shushing her. 

“Here, let me, I think she misses her Aunty Sam!” Sam gently says, taking the baby from her brother and holding her close and tight. Robin blinks up at Sam, and then almost instantly settles, snuggling into her contentedly. 

“You’re a baby whisperer sis! Keep this up and you’ll easily be favorite aunt!” Alex jokes, holding one hand out for a high-five. Samirah grins and high-fives her brother. 

“Come on through to the kitchen, we’re just finishing up dinner, then Amir is going to help some of the little kids with their math, Hearth and I are doing bath time for the little little kids tonight, then he and Blitz are tackling bedtime for the tykes.” Sam explains, leading them through the hall and into the dinning room. At first Chase Space mainly had older kids, those in their mid to late teens and early twenties, then smaller kids would show up, kids who are around the ages of 6-14, though often they are mostly looking for an escape from abusive families, and that’s exactly what Chase Space is for. Over the last few months they’ve had teens show up with their toddler siblings or nieces and nephews, usually around the ages of 1-3, no younger really. The Chase Space isn’t an orphanage, but they’re never going to turn away someone in need.

“Sounds like a busy evening, I wish we could stay and help but we’ve got our hands full with just the one kid.” Alex says, taking Robin back from his sister. Robin loves to be passed from person to person, on floor 19 it’s not uncommon to find Magnus, Alex, T.J., Mallory and Gunderson sitting in a circle in the lounge area on floor 19, passing little baby Robin around the circle, each only holding her for about 10 minutes before she starts to fuss and they pass her on. Magnus and Alex have told their friends they’re in no way obligated to stay up with them and Robin, but the three of them insist. Mallory always tells them they’re family and family is there to help. Magnus and Alex couldn’t be more grateful for Mallory, Gunderson and T.J. as well as Hearth and Blitz.

“Must be fun though, I can’t wait to have kids.” Sam says in a dreamy tone, as Alex picks her way through the small crowd of kids, stopping to hug some, high-five some, ruffle others hair or just say hi to the ones who don’t like physical affection, and of course to show off Robin. 

“Baby fever?” Magnus asks in an amused tone, looking at Sam. She nods. 

“So bad, Amir thinks it’s hilarious but I can’t even see a stroller without wanting a baby right this very second.” Sam says.

As Magnus and Sam continue their conversation, Alex finally makes his way through the little crowd of kids, and over to Hearth who is sitting at the table engrossed in a book about rune-magic. Alex lightly taps him on the shoulder. Hearth looks up and breaks out into a grin when he sees Alex and Robin. 

“Hey pal!” Alex says, careful to speak slowly and clearly so Hearth can read his lips, since he can’t use his hands to sign, while holding the baby. 

_Alex! I am so happy to see you!_ Hearth signs with enthusiasm. _How do you feel?_

“Getting better everyday Hearth my friend, getting better everyday. I swear if I ever say I want another kid, you need to stop me and remind me of what I went through to get this one out of me. _”_ Alex laughs, resting his hand on Robin’s back, though he’s sure he won’t be quick to forget the pain. So many people say you do forget it, but so far Alex has remembered every second of it and has no desire to do it again.

_She was worth it though?_ Hearth asks. Alex smiles softly and nods, looking down at Robin for a moment.

“Yeah, she’s worth it, I couldn’t love her more.” Alex quietly says.

_Can I hold her?_ Hearth signs, hope alight in his eyes.

“Yeah of course.” Alex leans forward and carefully lowers the precious bundle of blankets into Hearth’s arms. Hearth smiles brightly down at Robin and uses one hand to sign 

_Hello sweet Robin, I missed you!_ Robin coos and snuggles contentedly into Hearth. Just then, a little girl with black skin and beautiful naturally curly black hair, skips up to Hearth and beams widely at him. 

“Hearth!” The little girl exclaims in delight. Hearth smiles warmly at her and signs 

_Hello sweetheart._ The little girl wraps her arms around the elf’s waist and mumbles 

“Love you Hearth.” Hearth smiles and lays his free hand on her back for a moment, before dropping a kiss to her head and signing 

_I love you too. Ruby, you remember Alex?_

Ruby smiles widely at Alex and nods her head enthusiastically. 

“Uh-hu! Sam is your sister!” She exclaims. 

“Yeah that’s right, Sam is my big sister.” Alex says. 

“I like your hair! It’s so cool and pretty!” Ruby exclaims. Alex smiles softly, wondering if Robin will be this joyful and friendly when she’s Ruby’s age. 

“Thanks kiddo, green is one of my favorite colors.” Alex softly says. 

“Me too!” Ruby exclaims. “And yellow!” Just then, she spots the baby in Hearth’s arms and she looks between Alex and the baby for a few seconds. “Is that your baby?” She curiously asks. 

“Yeah that’s Robin.” Alex says. “You can say hi if you like.” Ruby raises herself onto her tip-toes and peers down at little Robin in her bundle of blankets, in Hearth’s arms. 

“Hi Robin!” She excitedly exclaims. A few minutes later, Alex notices Amir walking up with Magnus behind him. 

“Oh hey Alex! It’s good to see you back, how are you?” Amir greets in a friendly tone. Alex likes Amir, he’s a good person and good to Sam, Alex is extremely protective of Sam and wouldn’t approve of just anyone dating and being engaged to his big sister, but does approve of Amir being with her, and no doubt he’ll be a wonderful uncle to Robin. 

“Hey, not too bad thanks, although I think Sam might be plotting to steal my kid for herself.” Alex laughs. 

“Yeah she’s been pretty baby crazy lately, makes me feel broody too!” Amir then turns and smiles at Ruby, who is playing with little Robin. “Hey Rubs.” He gently says. “Why don’t you and I go into the living room and work on that math homework you were having trouble with?” Ruby turns around and nods. She happily takes Amir’s hand and walks out of the room with him.

“She’s adorable.” Alex fondly says, watching Ruby and Amir go. 

“Yeah she is, but not as adorable as our baby.” Magnus says, pressing a kiss to Alex’s head and taking a seat between he and Hearth. 

“Hey Hearth, do I need to worry about you stealing my kid, as well as Sam?” Magnus teases. Hearth laughs and shakes his head. Before Hearth can answer Magnus, they hear a familiar voice from behind them. 

“Alex! Magnus! I thought I heard you guys!” Blitzen exclaims, rushing up to the table and greeting his two friends. “I feel like I haven’t seen you guys in forever!” 

“We would’ve come sooner but settling into parenthood has been rough.” Magnus says, rubbing at his heavy eyes. 

“Oh yeah I bet it is, how is the cutest baby in the 9 worlds? Hearth are you seriously hogging the baby again?” Blitz teases, turning to his boyfriend and slinging an arm around his shoulder.

_She likes being with me, I’m her fun Uncle._ Hearth signs.

“No way, I get to be the fun uncle! You’re the one who’s gotta teach her to be responsible, make her do her homework and eat vegetables and stuff.” Blitz protests. 

Just then Robin begins to fuss and cry, and Hearth and Blitz both look at each other in alarm. 

_That was your fault._ Hearth signs.

“No way, Robin loves her Uncle Blitz! She’s crying because you’re hogging her.” Blitz replies. 

“Actually she’s crying because she’s hungry, can I have my baby back before she starves?” Alex asks in an amused tone, holding his arms out. Hearth nods eagerly and places Robin in her _papi’s_ arms. (Alex has decided that on his feminine days he wants Robin to call him mom or mommy, and on his masculine days, he wants her to call him _papi_ or papa and Magnus dad or daddy.

“It’s alright _mija_ , one second. Magnus, can you you use your glowy powers to heat Robin’s bottle?” Alex asks, bouncing Robin to try and calm her. In Valhalla they have a bottle warmer in their room so they never have to mess around with a microwave or anything, however they didn’t think about how they would heat her bottle here in Midgard. 

Magnus is quickly able to heat the bottle up, and as Alex begins to feed Robin, she and Magnus notice Hearth and Blitz have started to poke at each other again, as they always do when they have these silly ‘fights’. 

“Your grandpas are _so_ married Robin.” Alex quietly says to the baby.

“I heard that!” Blitz exclaims, and Alex just smiles bemusedly to himself.

A few hours later they arrive back in Valhalla, Magnus and Alex exhausted and Robin wide awake and ready to play and pull at her dad and _papi’s_ hair all night. When they trudge up the stairs to floor 19, they see a nervous Hunding standing outside their door. 

“Hey Hunding, you joining the babysitting squad?” Alex jokes, rubbing her bleary eyes with one hand and holding Robin with the other. 

“No, I wanted to start up a nursery for the little one, that way when you guys are busy in combat and stuff I could watch her, but Helgi won’t let me.” Hunding says in a sullen tone. “You have a visitor, they’re waiting in your room.” He then adds. 

“Oh, thanks man! Here, got these for you in Midgard.” Magnus says, placing two large bars of chocolate, in Helgi’s white-gloved hands. His eyes light up in delight, as they always do around chocolate. 

“Thanks Magnus! I knew you were my favorite resident for a reason!” 

When Magnus and Alex step into their room, they are immediately met by a tall man with shoulder length blonde hair, the same shade as Magnus’, and bright blue eyes. He is dressed in a blue flannel shirt, a white t-shirt underneath, as well as black jeans. 

“Dad?” Magnus asks in disbelief. Frey smiles gently at his son and nods.

“Hello son, Alex. I hope you don’t mind me coming to visit, I very much wanted to meet my granddaughter.” He softly says. 

“Oh yeah of course! That okay with you Alex?” Magnus asks, turning to his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, absolutely. Here, careful she’s a hair puller already.” Alex says, leaning over to place Robin carefully into Fray’s arms. The God smiles softly down at his granddaughter and strokes her cheek with the back of his finger. 

“Hello little one, little miracle. What’s her name, son?” Frey asks, looking up at Magnus. 

“Robin, Robin Natalie Fierro-Chase.” At the mention of Natalie, tears start to well up in Fray’s eyes but he manages to push them back.

“What a lovely name. It’s very nice to meet you Robin, I very much hope I can be a part of your life, I quite like the idea of being a grandpa.” Fray quietly says. 

“We’d love that dad, wouldn’t we Alex?” Magnus asks. Alex nods. 

“Absolutely.” 

“I am sorry I couldn’t be of more help when Loki was threatening her while you were pregnant Alex, I tried to think of something I could do but I could never find anything. I owe Sigyn a great deal, for saving my granddaughter.” Fray says. 

“It’s not like it’s easy to come up with a way to defeat my mom, we’ll never be totally rid of him until Ragnarok, even then we won’t be around to see the world without him.” Alex says with a shrug. 

“Yes, very true. But I will be around to help train and protect his little one, when the time comes for her to face Loki, I will not let him harm a hair on her head.” Fray firmly says. 

“No one will, she’s got two parents, a grandpa, 6 uncles including Percy and 3 Aunts including Annabeth, she’ll be okay.” Magnus says, and he knows it’s true. He knows that Robin will grow up surrounded by people who love her more than anything and will do anything for her. She may have a very big future and destiny ahead of her but she will not be facing it alone.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 year after the birth of their daughter, Magnus and Alex along with their close friends and family, celebrate Robin's first birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!   
> As I'm sure you know, this is the last chapter of this story, and I would just like to give a huge big thank you to everyone who has read, commented, left kuddos, etc. I absolutely adored working on this story and I'm sad that it's over but I'm so, so grateful for all your love and support. I'm so glad this story has been enjoyed and I thank you all for all the love you've given this story and me, you're the best!

##  ***1 year later***

It is a cool day in October, when the lounge area of floor 19 is taken over by Mallory, Sam, Gunderson, T.J., Hearth, Blitz and Jack. Hearth, Blitz and Sam had come from Midgard early this morning (leaving Amir and a few of the older kids in charge of Chase Space) and together with T.J,. Gunderson, Mallory and Jack, they had quietly made their way into the lounge area to set up and decorate for little Robin’s first birthday. As far as they’re aware, Magnus and Alex have no idea they’ve planned this so they should hopefully be surprised when they show it to them.

“What did you guys get for Robin? What do you get a one year old?” T.J. asks Hearth and Blitz, as the three of them hang up banners. 

“I made her some new clothes and a couple of cuddly toys, you know how much that kid loves to cuddle.” Blitz says in a fond tone. Robin is a very affectionate child and always wants to cuddle someone, as a new baby she would often drool all over Blitzen’s best clothes, but he could never hold it against her, she’s too adorable. 

_I got her books in ASL, to help her learn, and building blocks_. Hearth signs. Knowing ASL has proven handy for Alex and Magnus, when it comes to communicating with Robin. Now at 1, she can say a select few words, but before she could speak at all, they were able to teach her very basic signs for things such as a bottle, it had made life a lot easier for them and will hopefully help Robin pick up ASL as she grows.

“What about you Mallory, what did you get her?” T.J. asks, turning to the red-head who has just finished bickering with Gunderson over whether or not a banner is crooked. 

“I got her a children’s book on Irish myths and legends, Oisín i dTír na nÓg, Cu Chulainn, stuff like that.” Mallory replies, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She had loved listening to her dad tell her those stories when she was a child, and Robin seems to love being read to too, so these books about Irish myths and legends seemed perfect for her.

“What did you get her Jefferson, a mini riffle?” Gunderson jokes. 

“No, I got her a set of play-dough but now I think she’s probably too little for it.” T.J. says in a dejected tone, comparing his gift to the others gifts. 

“Oh no I’m sure she’ll enjoy it, but Magnus and Alex won’t, she’ll make a mess with it, probably try and eat it at some stage too, they’re going to kill you.” Mallory laughs, just picturing little Robin sneaking some play-dough into her mouth when her parents aren’t looking, the child will attempt to eat anything and everything, Alex can’t let her anywhere near her pottery or clay, like she use to when Robin was too young to be able to grab at everything in her sights. 

“I thought it would be a great gift for a potter’s kid!” T.J. defends himself. 

“Don’t listen to them T.J., play-dough is a great gift for a baby, Robin probably _will_ try to eat it because she tries to eat everything, but that doesn’t make it a bad gift. You two are so mean.” Sam reassures T.J., coming over to stand with he, Mallory and Gunderson. 

“I’m allowed to be mean to T.J., he’s practically my little brother.” Mallory says. 

“I’m older than you! By like 100 years!” T.J. exclaims. 

“Yeah but you look so young and adorable, I can’t help but think of you as a little brother.” Mallory teases, pinching T.J.’s cheek jokingly. 

Before Mallory and T.J. can actually start fighting, the doors to the lounge open, and Magnus and Alex step in with Robin on Alex’s hip and Magnus with the baby bag slung over his shoulder. Even after a year, it’s so strange for everyone to see Alex and Magnus with a baby. 

Both Magnus and Alex grow wide-eyed at the sight of the decorated lounge, and all their friends gathered in the room, beaming proudly at them. 

“What’s going on here?” Alex asks, stepping further into the room and untangling Robin’s hand from her hair. 

“A party of course, for the hotel’s most adorable resident.” Sam replies, coming up to kiss her niece on the cheek. 

“I was in here a few hours ago and non of this was set up, how long did it take you?” Magnus asks, looking around him, impressed with the set-up. 

“About an hour, Hearth may or may not have sped things up with some rune-stone magic.” Blitz says with a knowing smile. Hearth smiles slightly and shrugs. 

_Not really suppose to use magic unless I have to, but would do anything for Robin_. Hearth signs, quickly spelling out Robin’s name in ASL, glad that Magnus and Alex didn’t give her a long name that would take him a long time to spell out. Although over the last year, Hearth has created his own sign for Robin’s name, the letter R, followed by the sign for bird, it’s like his own little nickname for her, and already Robin seems to recognize when her Uncle Hearth is spelling out her name, or using her name sign, she’s a very clever little thing. 

“This is so awesome, thanks guys, we weren’t going to do much today since Robin won’t remember her first birthday, but this is so lovely.” Magnus says in an appreciative tone, running a hand over his daughter’s mop of black hair, while she looks around her in awe, chewing on her hand. Teething, they have found out, is a horrible time for both baby and parents. 

“She deserves a celebration whether she’ll remember it or not!” Gunderson exclaims loudly, making Robin jump at the volume of his voice. She’s pretty use to her Uncle Gunderson being very, very loud, but sometimes he still ends up shocking her, or even scaring her and making her cry, which in return almost makes him cry with guilt. 

“Oops, sorry Robin.” Gunderson sheepishly adds, toning his voice way down. 

“What do you think Robsy, did your Aunts and Uncles do a good job, huh?” Magnus coos, his face lighting up with joy when Robin turns her attention to him and smiles brightly up at him, showing off her two lower front teeth, and her one front top tooth. 

“No Annabeth, Percy or Amir?” Alex asks, setting Robin down so she can crawl around and enjoy herself.

“We did invite them, but we needed someone to stay behind at Chase Space and Amir volunteered, and we couldn’t get permission for Annabeth and Percy to come into Valhalla, but Annabeth wants to have a separate celebration in Midgard, later in the week, and Amir wants to see Robin soon too.” Sam tells them. She was able to get permission for her fiancé to visit Valhalla from time to time, but Odin drew the line at letting Annabeth and Percy in.

“Will there be falafel?” Magnus hopefully asks, earning a laugh from Sam.

“Of course.” 

“Then I’m in!”

Over the next few hours, Robin gets to play with all her Aunts and Uncles, and thoroughly enjoys ripping the wrapping paper off her gifts, all of which she loves. When she sees the books she immediately picks the ones in ASL up, and crawls into Hearth’s lap, clearly indicating she wants him to read/sign it to her. Hearth is clearly her favorite Uncle, she always lights up for him and insists on being held by him, whenever he’s around. As a new baby, when Robin was fussy or upset for any reason, Magnus and Alex would immediately ask Hearth to come help, and the second he picked her up she would be fine, she just wanted her Uncle Hearth. 

After Hearth reads to Robin, she crawls over to T.J. and into his lap, happy to watch him play video games (and often trying to grab the controller for herself.) Then she makes her way to her Aunty Sam, who reads her some more books and helps her stack some of the blocks Hearth got her. After that she goes to Mallory, who reads her the Irish Myths from the books she got her, and tells her stories about her own mother, Frigg. When she’s done with Mallory, Robin decides to spend time with Halfborn, who lets her do anything and everything she wants, including eating an entire slice of chocolate cake, followed by two bowls of ice-cream and a soda. By the end of her little meal, Robin has effectively destroyed the pink jumper and green leggings Alex dressed her in this morning. 

This of course, means it’s Blitzen’s time to shine. He grabs some of the clothes he made Robin for her birthday, and dresses her in them after cleaning her face and hands and before brushing her hair.

About an hour into the party, just before things start to wind down and before Robin comes down from her sugar rush and gets cranky (Alex has half a mind to make Gunderson deal with her cranky toddler, since it’s his fault she ate so much sugar) the door to the lounge swings open, and Odin steps in. Everyone freezes almost instantly, unsure of what to do. Is Odin mad at them for hosting a party for Robin, even though other Einherjar host parties for no reason, all the time, or has he come to join the party and wish Robin a happy birthday? Odin is surprisingly fond of Robin, and very gentle and kind when she’s around, in return Robin trusts him totally and adores him, no doubt she’ll have no problem fighting on his side at Ragnarok. 

“No need to stop the celebrations on my account.” He calmly says. “I won’t be staying long anyway, I just came to wish my favorite little honorary Einherjar a happy birthday.” He adds, walking over to the sofa where Robin is sitting with Magnus. Robin beams up at him, and pulls herself to her feet, gripping onto the sofa with one hand while Magnus places a steadying hand on her back. She’s been able to stand for awhile, but she’s a clumsy little thing and has a reputation for falling, takes after her dad that way. 

“Hello little one.” Odin softly says, running a hand over Robin’s hair and smiling fondly at her. “A little birdy tells me it’s your first birthday, what a milestone!” Robin giggles. “I have a gift for you little warrior, two gifts actually, one from me and one from my wife.” At the mention of Frigg, Mallory stiffens, over the last year or so since Mallory found out that Frigg is her mother, she has tried to accept it and bond with her mother, but it’s still hard for her. 

“Is mam here?” Mallory asks, trying to keep her tone steady as she looks around the room for her mother. 

“Not today Mallory, but she does want to see you, and remember you are welcome in Asgard to come visit your mother, whenever you like. It would make her day if you visited her.” Odin tells her, briefly taking his attention off Robin, to glance at his step-daughter. He is not thrilled that his wife was unfaithful to him and had a demi-god child, but Frigg’s infidelity was and is not Mallory’s fault, she did not ask to be born from an affair, so unlike a lot of Gods from a lot of different Pantheons, Odin does not harbor any harsh feelings toward his step-daughter. 

“Yeah... well.... I’ll see.” Mallory says in an awkward tone, rubbing the back of her neck as her cheeks flush about as red as her hair. Odin simply nods and turns his attention back to Robin. Seemingly out of nowhere he produces two plush toys, in one hand he holds a plush raven and in the other, a plush Robin. “The Raven is from me, it is my sacred animal, and for a whole year now, since you were born, little Robin, Ravens have been sacred to you too, I have ordered all Ravens in all 9 worlds to keep you safe wherever you may go, and to watch over you.” He hands the Raven to Robin, who is smiling widely. 

“And this is from my wife, from Frigg. A Robin for a Robin, our favorite Robin, I’m afraid we were not able to order these bird to protect you and watch over you, but Frigg thought it would be a nice gift for you, and I must say I agree.” Odin hands the stuffed Robin, to baby Robin, who grins widely and hugs both toys to her chest.

“Thank you, sir, that’s so kind of you and The Queen.” Magnus says in a grateful tone. 

“I’m not a huge fan of ravens, but I’m just glad no one got her a toy snake.” Alex dryly says. Really though she’s just glad they made it a whole year without anymore attempts to start Ragnarok and no more trouble from her beloved mother, hopefully they can make it another 15 or so, before Robin is destined to face her grandmother. 

“I have not been too fond of snakes myself, for a while, Alex.” Odin replies, looking at Alex for a moment before looking back at Robin who is still beaming at him widely, he would never admit it of course, but this little girl melts his heart every time he sees her sweet little face, he is very glad he allowed Alex and Magnus to keep her and raise her here in Valhalla, she adds a certain joy and light that has always been missing. 

Not long later, the party winds down and everyone insists that Magnus and Alex go back to their room with Robin, and leave them to clean up. Magnus and Alex don’t argue, as they’re both exhausted after getting little sleep the night before, due to Robin being fussy because she’s teething. 

Soon they are settled back in their suite, sitting on the bed in their comfy clothes, watching Robin crawling around and exploring her surroundings, like she’s never seen this room before, as if she wasn’t born in the very bed her parents are sitting on.

“I can’t believe how much I love her.” Alex quietly says, laying his head on Magnus’ shoulder. Over the year since Robin’s birth, Alex has somehow found himself loving her more and more everyday, his heart grows to give him room to love his beautiful daughter more every day, it’s amazing. 

“Me neither, this last year was the best of my life... well, after-life, and I cannot wait to spend every year between now and Ragnarok, loving you and Robin, and raising her and getting to know her more and more, see what her little personality will be like. I hope she’s as brave and confident as you.” Magnus softly replies, slipping his arm around Alex’s waist.

“And I want her to be as kind, gentle and sweet as you are.” 

“And _I_ hope she gets _my_ sense of humor!” Jack interrupts the sweet moment, from his position standing by the window. You would think they would have to put Jack somewhere Robin can’t reach him, but anytime she tries to get near him, he just flies off so she can’t hurt herself on his blade. The talking sword and the baby of two dead teenagers, you could write a book about their adventures.

Magnus groans while Alex contemplates throwing the sword away again, or finding Fray and giving Jack back to him. 

“Jack you ruined our sweet moment! You always do that!” Magnus complains. 

“Oh well excuse me _señor_! I just wanted to get in on the whole ‘Hopes For Robin’s Future’ thing, _sooorrry._ ” Jack replies in a witty and sarcastic tone.

“Jack?” Alex says. 

“Yes _señor_ ” 

“Shut up.” 

“Rude!” Jack declares in a offended tone, before shifting into pendant form, leaving Magnus and Alex in peace. 

“Gods your hot when you’re bossy.” Magnus says with a broad smile. Alex grins proudly. 

“I know, you told me, that’s how Robin happened.” Alex laughs, earning a laugh and a kiss from Magnus. 

“Love you.” He quietly says. 

“Love you too beantown.”

##  ***15 years later***

It is a calm and peaceful spring night in Valhalla, around 3 in the morning, when 16 year old Robin Fierro-Chase, finally gives in to sleep after staying up most of the night, finishing a T.V. show that her best friends/cousins, Luke and Silena Jackson-Chase, and Layla and Arkeem Fadlan, recommended to her. 

Usually, Robin doesn’t dream, sometimes she does, but mostly about nice things, like helping out at her Uncle Blitzen’s shop, learning Rune-Magic and curse words in ASL, from her Uncle Hearth, or helping out at her mom and dad’s shelter for homeless kids, in Boston, Midgard, where she spent a lot of her childhood. 

On this particular night however, Robin finds herself in both a familiar and unfamiliar setting. She finds herself standing in a large and cold room in some house, the room’s walls are painted pink and green, most of the decor and furnishing is pink and green, one curtain pink, the other green, the duvet is green and the sheets are pink, while the pillowcases are a striped combination of both. There’s only one person Alex know who loves pink and green this much, her mom (well she’s her mom today, someday’s he’s her _papi_ , Robin doesn’t care if Alex is her mom or her _papi_ on any particular day, she loves her and her dad no matter what.) 

“Feels familiar does it?” An unfamiliar voice pulls Robin from her thoughts. She jumps slightly, and turns to see a man standing against the wall opposite her, beside the door. He’s tall and skinny, dressed in a very clean white redsox jersey, with black jeans and white tennis shoes. His hair is blonde and rumpled, with blue, red and yellow tips.

“Uhh...” Robin trails off, completely lost, having no understanding of what’s going on or who this strange man in front of her is. 

“You see.” The man continues on as if Robin never spoke. “You are a powerful young lady Robin, always have been. One of the most impressive yet odd things about you, is that you have subconscious memories from before you were even born. This room seems familiar to you, because technically you have been here before, inside your mother’s womb. I met with your mother here, her old childhood bedroom, while she was pregnant with you, multiple times. I figured it was only fitting to meet with you here too.” Now Robin is really confused, memories from before she was born? How is that possible, when her brain wouldn’t even have been fully developed when her mom was pregnant? 

“I... uh... who are you? Why are we here?” Robin asks, deciding that the best option is just ask, don’t beat around the bush, like her mom taught her. 

“Who am I? Why, don’t you recognize me Robin? You have my nose.” The man replies, in a faux hurt tone, his mouth turning up into a smirk. 

“Um, I presume we’related then, somehow?” Robin asks in a confused tone. 

“Why of course we are! I suppose it’s not that uprising that you don’t recognize me, you never did get to meet me, nor I you, not officially. Let me have a look at you.” The man swiftly crosses the room and takes Robin by the shoulders, looking her over with a proud smile. “You’re so very grown up now, a beautiful young lady.” He softly says, brushing Robin’s hair back. She smacks his hand away. 

“Do not touch me!” She firmly tells him, remembering all the times her mom and Aunt Sam and Aunt Mallory, taught her how to firmly say no and tell someone not to touch you without consent. Well, mostly her Aunt Sam, her mom told her to cut their hand off with a garrote and her Aunt Mallory told her to cut both hands off with a knife.

“Now Robin, there’s no need to be so rude to me, I’m your grandmother!” At this, it all clicks into place for Robin, and she realizes who she is standing in front of. 

“Grandmother... you’re Loki.” She quietly says, feeling anger rise in her towards her grandmother, who tried to kill her before she was even born.

“And the penny drops! Really Robin I thought you were much brighter, don’t tell me you’re as dimwitted as your father! Now Robin, I have a bone to pick with you young lady, I know you are loyal to Odin and the Gods, I know you are training to fight with them at Ragnarok, but you see dear granddaughter, I need you on my side, and I know you’re not going to just give in, that’s why I have something to show you, a little motivation.” Loki waves his hand to reveal an image of a giant, a fire giant, standing outside the familiar home of her Aunt Annabeth and Uncle Percy, in Manhattan, where her cousins and best friends, Luke and Silena also live. 

“See this fire giant? They are completely under my control, all I have to do is give them instructions and they’ll follow, and I’m about to dish out some instructions to them, but it’s up to you what I tell them. If you agree to fight with me and the giants at Ragnarok, I’ll call them off, but if you don’t, I'll tell them to burn the house to ashes, along with everyone in it. Your choice my lovely Robin, what will it be?"


	7. Part 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin has finally come face to face with Loki, who is threatening the lives of 4 of her family memebers, and one way or the other Robin must find a way to save them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovlies!   
> Thank you again for all your support throughout this story! I've decided that thanks to all your comments and love, and support, to go ahead and continue this story for a few more chapters, probably only two but we'll see! I hope you'll enjoy and thank you for the inspiration, love and support! 
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING*  
> There is a brief mention of miscarriage and early labor and birth, in this chapter, please be careful if you decide to read!

Robin’s thoughts swirl around her mind at a million miles an hour, while her grandmother stands before her, waiting patiently, never taking his eyes off her. Before Robin can even open her mouth, a loud crash rings through the room, and the next thing she knows she is back in her bed, wide-awake, lying on her side, her heart racing and her chest heavy. 

She quickly jumps out of bed, pushing her long dark hair back from her face as she opens her bedroom door and looks out into the hallway, wondering what the noise was. It had to be from here on Floor 19, or else it wouldn’t have woken her, and the only ones on this floor are her, her parents, her Aunt Mallory, Uncle Gunderson and Uncle T.J., and sometimes her Aunt Sam and Uncle Hearth and Blitz stay here too, but they aren’t here tonight. 

As Robin looks around for the source of the noise, wondering if her Uncle Gunderson has decided to practice his axe throwing at 3:00 A.M. again, she spots the hotel’s bellhop, Hunding, coming around the corner with a stack of chairs in his arms. Just as she spots him, a door across the hall opens and her Aunt Mallory steps out, a scowl on her face. 

“Hunding.” Mallory begins. “What in the name of god are you doing?!” 

“Moving chairs for Helgi.” Hunding explains. 

“Why are you doing it at 3 in the bloody morning?! I think you woke the whole floor up, as if I don’t have a hard enough time getting to sleep with the oaf Halfborn snoring like a fright train, next to me!” At this Robin has to bite her lip to keep in a laugh, her Aunt Mallory and Uncle Gunderson have been together Robin’s whole life (Though apparently they use to break up and get back together very frequently before she was born.) and they have an odd relationship, always yelling at eachother and teasing the other, but there’s no doubt they’re very much in love and well suited for eachother, they just have strange ways of showing it. 

“Helgi told me to, we need more seats in the feast hall and we need them for morning, he only told me just now!” Hunding defends himself. 

“Well please try to be more careful, look at, you’ve woken Robin up! She needs her sleep, she’s a growin’ girl!” Mallory exclaims, gesturing to Robin, who is now leaning against her door frame, exhaustion having washed over her.

Hunding’s eyes widen, horrified that he may have upset Robin, who everyone knows is one of Odin’s favorite Valhalla residents. If Robin complains to Odin about him, Hunding could be doomed. 

“I’m so sorry Miss Fierro-Chase, I promise I’ll be more careful!” Hunding says in a panicked tone. 

“Hunding you’ve known me since I was minutes old, call me Robin, and don’t be sorry, it’s fine, accidents happen, I can get back to sleep easily.” Robin calmly says. A lot of the residents and staff at Valhalla treat Robin as some sort of hero or messiah, even though she’s literally doing nothing impressive her whole 16 years of life, she’s been privileged to live a very safe and happy life, surrounded by people who love her and would and do protect her with their lives.

Hunding simply nods before scurrying off as fast as he can with the chairs in his arms. 

“You alright pet?” Mallory asks Robin, once Hunding has left, her voice turning gentle and soft when speaking to her niece.

“Um...” Robin chews on her lip, trying to quickly decide if she should tell her Aunt Mallory what just happened in her dream. “Actually, can I talk to you for a bit, Aunty?” She hopefully asks, deciding that the sooner she tells someone the better, she needs to get to Manhattan, but rushing off alone to face a fire giant and potentially her grandmother, is not a great plan.

“Of course, come on lets go to the lounge and have a cup of tea while we talk.” Mallory says, ushering Robin to walk with her down the hall. 

“Tea at 3:00 A.M.? Won’t the caffeine just keep us awake the rest of the night?” Robin asks in a confused tone, as she and Mallory walk toward the lounge. 

“Ah Robin, I’m Irish, we drink tea no matter the time, especially when someone needs a chat.” 

“I thought that was an English thing.” Robin says.

“They stole it from us, just like they stole the six counties.”

Twenty minutes later, Robin and Mallory are sitting side by side on a sofa in the lounge, holding cups of tea while Mallory processes what Robin just told her about her dream. 

“Right, so let me get this straight. Loki is back, he knows about powers you have that no one else knows about, not even you, and he’s threatening the Jackson-Chase’s, unless you fight on his side at Ragnarök?” Mallory asks in a disbelieving tone. Robin nods. 

“Yep.”

“Fuck.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Right.” Mallory lets out a big sigh, trying to formulate a plan in her mind. She’s a good strategist, but she’s never had to counter in Robin before, Robin is still too young and untrained for combat, and when Mallory and the others were trying to stall Ragnarök all those years ago, Robin wasn’t even a twinkle in Magnus or Alex’s eye. “Okay, we need the others, and Odin, possibly Thor too. Are you alright to wait here by yourself while I go wake the others?” Mallory asks, setting her mug down. Robin nods, knowing that her grandmother isn’t going to be able to just appear here in Valhalla, as long as she’s awake, she’s safe and hopefully Luke, Silena, Percy and Annabeth are too. 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Robin tells Mallory. Mallory nods and hurries out of the room.

About ten minutes later, Robin hears fast approaching footsteps and muffled voices, and seconds later the lounge doors fly open and her mother (definitely her mom today) rushes to Robin’s side, with her dad right behind her, followed by her Uncle Gunderson, Uncle T.J., Aunt Mallory and surprisingly her Aunt Sam and Uncle Hearth and Uncle Blitz. 

“Robin, are you alright? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you at all?” Alex asks in a frantic tone, cupping her daughter’s face and looking her over for any sign of harm, her mind racing as fast as her heart, her body filled with concern for her child and furry at her mother for daring to even speak to Robin. 

“Did he say anything to you? Of course he did, what did he say? I’m so sorry you had to see him.” Magnus asks in an equally frantic tone, putting an arm around his daughter’s shoulders and kissing the top of her head. 

“Don’t worry _Señorita_ , I can take him! I’ll protect you!” Jack a.k.a Sumarbrander, her dad’s sword that was once her grandpa’s, tells her.

“Mom I’m fine, no Loki didn’t hurt me, Jack you’re sweet but I’m not the one who needs protecting, and dad I’ll tell you what Loki said to me if you and mom let go of me, you’re suffocating me!” Robin quickly says, trying to get her mother to loosen her iron tight hug. 

“I have a right mind never to let you go again!” Alex declares, finally letting go of Robin but not before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Alex has always been extremely protective of Robin, from the moment she was born to this very second, and Robin loves her for it, of course she does, but at sixteen she would appreciate some breathing space.

“Look it’s not me you need to worry about, it’s Aunt Annabeth and Uncle Percy, and Luke and Silena.” Robin begins, sitting back a bit incase Alex decides to grab her in another iron tight hug and really not let go this time. With her family gathered around her, Robin explains what happened in her dream, the ultimatum Loki gave her and how her cousins and Aunt and Uncle are in serious danger.

“We need to get to Manhattan, _now_!” Magnus says in a firm tone, once Robin has finished telling her story. Annabeth may be a year older than him, but he is still fiercely protective of her, apart from Robin, Luke and Silena, Annabeth is Magnus’ only living relative from his mother’s side, (And his Uncle Fredrick, but he doesn’t often see him.) Annabeth is more like a sister to him than a cousin and the two of them have always had each other's backs over the last 16 years. Annabeth always helped out with Robin and Magnus’ parenting fears, and when Annabeth had a miscarriage at 20, Magnus was there to hug her and comfort her, watch trashy T.V. with her and be a support for her during the tough time. When Annabeth went into labor 2 months early with her first baby, just a year after her miscarriage, Magnus got his ass straight to the hospital and never left her side until it came time for the baby to be born. He sat with her all night, along with Percy and Alex, when she hemorrhaged during her labor and almost died. He visited her and Percy in the NICU everyday, where Luke was kept for 2 months, and now he is not about to let some measly fire giant harm her. 

“I agree but somebody needs to tell Odin, he needs to know that Loki is back and he might be able to send some Gods or other Einherjar or something to help.” Sam calmly replies, as always the cool, calm and level-headed one. 

“Robin and I will go, you should get back to the kids, Sam.” Alex says, her tone now calm and collected. Sam shakes her head. 

“It’s okay, they’re fine with Amir, for now Loki’s focus seems to be on Robin, I don’t think he cares much about Layla and Arkeem.” So far it seems that neither Layla nor Arkeem inherited anything from Loki, although they have both always been able to see through the glamour, and have always known about the nine worlds. 

“Right, how about this? Sam, you go talk to Odin, you're his favorite Valkyrie, the rest of us will head to Manhattan. Halfborn, T.J., Magnus and I will deal with the fire giant, Alex, you, Robin, Hearth and Blitz figure out a way to get inside the house and get them away from there, yes I’m sure Loki will be able to find them anywhere they go but it’s the best we can do for the moment, our main concern is the fire giant.” Mallory suggests, in a calm and collected tone. 

Everyone asserts their agreement, and goes to gather their weapons and such, well all except Hearth, who always has his rune-stones on him, he stays with Robin to make sure she’s alright, even after 16 years Hearth is thrilled and proud to still be Robin’s favorite Uncle. 

Hearth puts an arm around Robin’s shoulders and pulls her closer, pressing a kiss to her temple and just holding her for a minute, like he would do when she was little, so little he could hold her in just one hand. 

After a few seconds, Hearth feels a tap on his arm, and turns his attention to Robin. 

_Know what would make me feel better?_ She signs, a playful smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, so Hearth knows she’s up to something. 

_What?_ Hearth asks.

_If you taught me some more curse words in ASL._

Twenty minutes later, Mallory, Gunderson, T.J., Magnus, Alex, Blitz, Hearth and Robin arrive in Manhattan, just a few blocks away from Percy and Annabeth’s. Magnus quickly leads them to his cousin’s house, everyone armed in one way or another. Only, when they reach the house, they find out there is seemingly no reason to be armed. There is no fire giant in sight anywhere around the property. 

“Maybe Loki called them off for now, since I didn’t get to actually make a choice, I didn’t say no, or yes, I woke up before I could. He’ll probably send them back soon, the next time I go to sleep.” Robin guesses. 

“I think you’re right Robin, but Mallory, T.J., Magnus and I will do a sweep of the place anyway, just to be safe. You, Alex, Blitz and Hearth go check on Percy, Annabeth and the kids.” Gunderson says, doing his best to keep his booming voice down. 

“No, I need to check that Annabeth is okay, and I’m not leaving Alex and Robin when there might be a fire giant on the loose out here.” Magnus states, slipping his hand into Alex’s. 

“Hey Beantown, don’t get all knight in shining armor on me, I can protect myself and our daughter plenty well enough, I carried her for nine months and gave birth to her, I know how to protect her.” Alex firmly says, hating to be perceived as needing help in anyway, especially when it comes to Robin and keeping her safe, Alex would give her life for her daughter, would do absolutely anything to keep her safe. 

Robin can’t stifle a laugh at her mother’s use of her dad’s nickname. 

“Hey, it’s not funny Robin!” Magnus says in a defensive yet amused tone. “Alex, I know you can protect yourself and our Robin, I never doubted that for one second, but it we’re going to fight a fire giant we’re doing it together, not apart, so I’m coming with you two. Mallory, T.J., Gunderson, you’ll be okay just the three of you right?” Magnus asks, turning to look at his friends. 

“Of course.” T.J. says. 

“We fought many a battle before you Beantown, with just us three, we can do it again.” Mallory adds, causing Magnus to groan at the nickname. At least Robin’s never used it, yet. 

As the adults bicker, Robin slips away from her Uncle Bitzen’s side, and knocks on the front door. It opens seconds later to reveal a bleary eyed and sleepy looking Silena, with Luke behind her. 

“Ro?” Silena asks in a sleepy and confused tone, rubbing at her eyes. “What are you doing here?” Before Robin can reply, she hears her Aunt Annabeth call

“Silena! Did you seriously just answer the door at 3 in the morning, when we aren’t expecting anyone?” Silena winces at her mother’s tone, she’s clearly angry. 

“Hang on, be right back.” Silena says, before darting away, leaving just Luke standing in the doorway, his blonde hair rumpled and a look of confusion on his face. 

_What’s going on?_ Luke signs. Luke, like Hearth, is completely deaf, and has been all his life. He was born two months early and as a result, never developed the ability to hear, but it’s never been a big deal in their family, his parents knew a lot of ASL before he was born, from knowing Hearth, and they learned more and improved after his birth, giving him a communication tool from the day he was born. His whole family speaks ASL, and has never made him feel different or less than, Luke has always known how very much he was wanted, and how much he is loved, he was his parents’ rainbow baby and they’ve never let him forget it. 

_Long story, can we come in?_ Robin asks. Luke nods, and opens the door further, ushering her in. Robin looks over her shoulder at her parents and Uncles, who are still quietly arguing, in a mix of speech and sign language. 

“Mom, dad, Uncle Hearth, Uncle Blitz, stop arguing and come on!” She calls, before turning back to Luke and stepping inside. 

When she steps inside, Robin sees her Aunt Annabeth standing at the bottom of the stairs, quietly talking to Silena, while her Uncle Percy stands behind Annabeth, still waking up and trying to figure out what’s going on. Percy is the first to spot Robin, and his eyes widen with concern when he sees her. 

“Robin? What are you doing here, are you alright?” Percy asks in a concerned tone, catching Annabeth’s attention. Annabeth turns to look at Robin and Silena takes this opportunity to slip past her mother, and over to Robin and Luke.

“Annabeth!” Magnus calls, hurrying through the front door. “Annabeth are you okay?” he asks in a breathless tone, once inside.

“Yeah I’m fine, what are you doing here in the middle of the night, why are Hearth and Blitz here too and is that Halfborn Gunderson I see, with Mallory and T.J.?” Annabeth asks in an exasperated tone. One normal day, that’s all she wants, one normal day with her husband and two children, though she should know by now that this _is_ normal for demigods. 

“It’s a long story, can we talk?” Magnus asks, hoping Annabeth isn’t _too_ mad at him.

“Fine, come on let's go into the living room, and someone close the door, it’s freezing! Oh and Silena don’t think you’re off the hook for answering the door to a stranger in the middle of the night.” Annabeth firmly says, pointing at her daughter. 

“Technically I didn’t answer the door to a stranger, Robin was the one who knocked and she’s not a stranger.” Silena says, pulling her cousin in for a hug. Silena is 3 years younger than Robin, but they’ve always been close, Robin has always been close with all 4 of her cousins, but particularly with Silena. The two girls look more like sisters than 3rd cousins, both of them have thick black hair (Silena got hers from her dad and Robin got hers from her mom, whose hair is naturally black under the green dye) and storm grey eyes.

“You can’t really argue with her on that.” Percy points out, grinning. Silena is so like Annabeth, so very stubborn and always has an answer for everything, he couldn’t love her more for it. 

Before any further arguments can start, the 8 of them head into the living room and get comfortable, before Robin explains her dream and what happened, for what feels like the hundredth time. Just as she finishes explaining, the door opens again and Mallory, T.J. and Gunderson walk in.

“No sign of the fire giant anywhere, you must’ve been right Robin, Loki must have called the bastard off until he can get to you again and force you to make a choice.” Gunderson announces. 

“Wait, how did you get in here? Luke locked the door!” Annabeth asks in an exasperated tone. Mallory shrugs. 

“Picked the lock with two hairpins.” She says. 

“Couldn’t have just rang the bell, Mack?” Alex asks in an amused tone, it’s just like Mallory to jump straight to the most difficult choice, instead of doing the simple thing.

“Okay look I know a lot of people in this room have ADD or ADHD or some sort of attention disorder, but can we please focus for five minutes?” Percy interrupts, trying to keep his cool. “Whatever choice Alex is forced to make is loose loose, is there anyway for us to come out on top in all of this?” 

“Like I said last time, we have to kill Loki, plain and simple.” Mallory states. 

“Yeah but how?” Percy asks. 

“The same way we did last time.” Alex begins. “When I was pregnant with Robin, and Loki was threatening her, Sigyn helped us, she had two blades gifted to her by Freya, crafted by the dwarves, those blades were destined to kill Loki, and she only used one. I know it only worked for 16 years, but I think that’s because Robin has always been destined to face Loki at some stage, I think she is a key in his permanent death, or at least much longer death, sure Sigyn has to wield the blade but I think Robin has to do what we did Magnus, when I was pregnant, she needs to trick Loki into thinking she’s on his side, lure him out here in Midgard and distract him so Sigyn can stab him again.” 

“But nobody’s seen Sigyn since you were pregnant, Alex, the last time any of us saw her was in the living room of your childhood home, after she killed Loki, and you went into labor.” Magnus points out. 

“Then we have to find her.” Alex responds. 

“But how?” 

“My mom.” Blitz interjects in a sullen tone, confusing everyone in the room. 

“Uh, what?” Magnus asks in a confused tone. 

“My mom, she’s good friends with Sigyn, she’s the one who gifted her those blades to kill Loki with, last time Sigyn went into hiding she went to Vanaheim, it makes sense she would go there again, or if she’s not there my mother probably knows where she is.” Blitzen explains. 

_So we’re going to Vanaheim?_ Hearth signs. Blitz sighs and nods. 

“Yeah pal, we’re going to Vanaheim.” 


	8. Part 8.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus, Alex, Robin and co. travel to Vanaheim to seek out Sigyn and ask her for her help finally defeating Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm sorry it's been a hot minute since I uploaded, I've struggled to finish this last chapter and was focused on my other works, but I finally managed to finish this. This really is the last chapter of the story, for real this time lmao. Thank you for all the love and support you've all given this fic, it means so much to me and I'm so so glad you enjoyed this story!

“So, who is ‘we’, exactly?” Magnus asks, as Hearth slips his hand into Blitzen’s and gives it a reassuring squeeze, knowing Blitz doesn’t like to visit his mother often and isn’t looking forward to going now. 

“You don’t have to go Uncle Blitz, I know how much you hate going there, mom, dad and I can go and explain everything to Freya, she’s my Great-Aunt afterall, and I’m sure she’s as eager to get rid of Loki as the rest of us.” Robin pipes up, remembering hearing hushed conversations between her parents and her Uncle Blitzen, about how he feels about his mother and how he hates going to Vanaheim to see her.

Blitz smiles and ruffles Robin’s hair. 

“You’re a good kid, Robin, and your offer is sweet but I think it’s best I come too, Freya may be your Great-Aunt but you don’t know her like I do, neither do your parents, our best chances are with me there, unfortunately.” Blitzen tells her in a dejected tone. Hearth leans in and kisses Blitz on the cheek, before signing 

_I’m coming too, want to support you._ This makes Blitz smile and lean in to Hearth. 

“Thanks pal, I’m always stronger with you around.” He softly says. Despite the fact that he and Hearth have been together for 16 years, they never use typical romantic pet names like ‘babe’ or ‘sweetheart’, Hearth does sometimes call Blitz ‘love’ but other than that, it’s mostly Blitzen who uses pet names, ones that he uses for all his friends, like ‘Pal’ and ‘Buddy.’ 

“Okay, so Alex, Robin, Hearth, Blitz and I will go to Vanaheim, and Mallory, T.J. and Gunderson, you three stay here to keep an eye out and help out if Loki sends another fire giant?” Magnus asks. 

“Sounds like a plan!” Gunderson agrees. 

So, the two Einherjar, the child of said Einherjar, the dwarf and the elf, make the long trip back to Boston and back to the base of world tree, and before they know it they are standing in Freya’s palace, before the Goddess herself. She appears as she usually does, a young woman in her early to mid twenties, with long golden hair, tanned skin and sparkling brown eyes. At first, Robin thinks it’s difficult to believe this woman is her Great-Aunt and her Uncle Blitzen’s mother, but then she remembers that her own parents actually don’t look that much older than her at all, both of them having died at 16 and retaining their youthful appearances over the past 16 years.

“Blitzen it’s good to see you dear, and my favorite nephew, and if I’m not mistaken Alex Fierro, my favorite nephew’s partner, Hearthstone, my son’s boyfriend, and the infamous Robin Fierro-Chase.” Freya greets them all in a smooth and calm tone. 

“Hi mom.” Blitz sighs, as Hearth cheerfully waves, Magnus awakardly smiles at her, Alex stares at her blank-faced, and Robin tries to look anywhere but at the goddess. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Freya asks. 

“Is Sigyn here?” Blitz asks, getting straight to the point. Freya raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her son. 

“Sigyn? Why would she be here?” She calmly asks. 

“Because she was here last time she went into hiding, don’t try and lie mom, we know you gave her those blades that are destined to kill Loki.” Blitz retorts, trying to keep the anger out of his tone. 

“Mmm, well she is here but I won’t let you bother her for no reason, she’s been through enough and deserves a peaceful few decades here.” Freya replies. 

“It’s not for no reason, we need to talk to her for a very, very important reason, mom. Robin, can you tell her about your dream?” Blitz asks, shooting his niece a pleading look. He can tell she feels awkward and uncomfortable around Freya, but the kid is great at arguing her point and telling stories, this would all sound much better coming from her. 

Nervously, Robin explains exactly what happened in her dream, to Freya, trying not to shake the whole time. 

“I see.” Freya cooly says when Robin finishes. “And why do you think Sigyn can help? Simply because she is Loki’s wife?” Freya asks. Blitz has to hold back a groan of frustration. 

“No mom! Because she has those knives you gave her that will kill Loki, well one of them anyway. She helped us before and killed Loki once before, when Alex was pregnant with Robin, Loki gave her and Magnus the ultimatum of hand Robin over so he could raise her to fight with him at Ragnarok, or he’d kill her, and he almost did kill her. Then Sigyn came to Magnus and Alex and offered her help, Magnus and Alex tricked Loki into believing they would hand Robin over when she was born, met him in Midgard, then distracted him so Sigyn could grab him and kill him with one of those blades!” Blitzen explains. 

“So it makes sense that she could help us this time, and to get rid of him for good. Robin’s always been destined to face her grandmother when she’s a young woman, we think that Robin’s part in all of this is tricking Loki and luring him into Midgard like we did all those years ago, then Sigyn can stab him and we’ll be rid of him for good, or least a very, very long time.” Magnus calmly explains. At the use of She/her pronouns, and being referred to as a woman, Robin can’t help but flinch a bit. For some reason it feels wrong. She’s been questioning her gender and what pronouns she prefers, for a while now, she’s going to need to talk to her mom.

“Hmm, that does make quiet a bit of sense. Alright, I’ll bring you to Sigyn, but if she does want to see or help you, you must leave immediately alright?” Freya asks. Everyone agrees, and they set off down a series of corridors before finally arriving at a wooden door on the left of one of the corridors. Freya knocks, and a voice calls for her to come in.

When the door opens, Sigyn is almost immediately visible, sitting in a chair on the far side of the room, a book in her hands, looking the very same as she did 16 years ago, long blonde hair, emaciated and leathery face, wearing a emerald green robe/dress. 

“You have visitors seeking your help, dear friend, would you like to speak with them or shall I send them away?” Freya asks. 

“They may come in.” Sigyn calmly replies, setting her book down. The 5 of them step in. “Has it been 16 years already?” Sigyn asks by way of greeting. 

“Uh, yes, My Lady.” Magnus says. Signy shakes her head slightly. 

“I knew this day would come, and soon, but I had hoped we had more time.” She sighs, and turns to look at Robin, her mouth twitching up into a soft smile. “You must be the baby I helped save, though not so much a baby anymore, are you?” Robin smiles shyly and nods. “What is your name, child?” Sigyn assk. 

“Robin, Robin Natalie Fierro-Chase.” Robin responds in a quiet voice. 

“A lovely name, it suits you. So I take it my dreaded husband is back.” Sigyn says with a sigh. 

“Unfortunately yes, Ro,I know you’re sick of talking about it, but this should be the last time, can you tell Sigyn about your dream?” Alex gently asks, laying a hand on her daughter’s arm, hating to ask this of her. Robin nods, and launches into the story of her first encounter with her grandmother, again. When Robin has finished explaining, Alex jumps in and explains their theory of how together, Robin and Sigyn can get rid of Loki for a very long time. 

“Your theory certainly sounds correct, Alex, there has never been any official prophecy about Robin facing Loki, but there’s no doubt it’s always been inevitable. Robin, you do what you can to trick Loki into thinking you are on his side- without giving him your word- and get him to meet you somewhere in Midgard, anywhere at all. When you meet him, I will be there with the blade that will kill him. You find a way to gain all his attention and keep him focused on you, then I will strike, as I did last time. Alright?” Sigyn asks. Robin nods nervously, hating the idea of facing Loki again. 

Soon after, the 5 of them head back to Valhalla, but not before Magnus calls Annabeth and makes sure all is okay with her and her family (It is, there’s been no sign of any fire giant, Luke and Silena have been able to get back to sleep, Annabeth, Mallory and T.J. are camping out in the living room for a few hours, while Percy and Gunderson take watch, before they’ll switch with two of the others in a few hours.) 

They meet Sam in Valhalla and she tells them that Odin is aware of what’s going on and is ready to help in anyway he can. Magnus and Alex agree to talk to him tomorrow. They tell Sam what went down and agree to talk more in the morning, so she can get back to Amir and the kids, and Magnus and Alex can give Robin some much needed love and care. They insist on being in the room with her when he she goes to sleep, knowing they probably won’t be of any help, but unwilling to leave their daughter on her own to do something so dangerous. 

Robin has had a very long night, so not long after her head hits the pillow, she is dreaming and back in her mother’s childhood bedroom, once again facing Loki.

“Ah there’s my favorite granddaughter!” Loki cheerfully says, smiling smugly and knowingly at Robin. She winces at the feminine term. 

“Don’t call me that.” Robin quietly says, both hating being referred to as Loki’s grandchild and having someone use feminine terms on her. 

“Ashamed of dear old Grandma are you? Oh, now wait, I recognize that look, I saw it on Alex’s face enough, when she was growing up, I’ve just misgendered you haven’t I? Well dear if there’s anyone who can help you figure out your gender identity it would be me, but before we do that we do have some other business to attend to.” Loki says in a smooth voice. 

“I’ll do it.” Robin blurts out, before Loki can get another word in edgewise. 

“Oh really? That was a fast decision.” Loki asks, arching an eyebrow at his granddaughter. Robin shrugs. 

“It’s not really much of a choice ist it? If I don’t agree my family will suffer, and if I’ve learned anything from my parents and Aunts and Uncles throughout my life, it’s that family is everything.” Robin tells him, looking him dead in the eye. 

“So you’re agreeing to fight with me and the giants at Ragnarok, lead us to victory?” Loki asks in a cool tone. Robin nods. “Do I have your word on that, dear?”

“I will give you my word, but not here, not to just a part of you, of your essence. I want to meet you for real, in Midgard.” Robin tells him, hoping that the plan will work and he’ll agree to the meeting in Midgard. 

“Hmm, fair enough I suppose, but I’m afraid I can’t call off my fire giant until you’ve given me your word, for now I’ll them not to harm your family in Manhattan, but I won’t call them off completely until I have your word that you will fight with me at Ragnarok. Seem fair to you?” Again, Robin nods. “Excellent, well then dear let's say we meet here, at your mother’s childhood home, tomorrow at noon on the dot, and come alone dear, can’t have any of those pesky Einherjar or the dwarf and elf getting in our way.” With that, Loki disappears in a cloud of green smoke, and Robin wakes up. When she opens her eyes and pushes herself up in bed, she sees that it’s light out, and the time on her phone tells her that she’s been asleep for hours. 

“Robin?” Her mother (no wait, her _papi_ , now.) asks in a concerned tone, leaning forward in his seat by Robin’s bed and placing a hand over hers. “Are you alright? What happened?” 

“I’m fine _papi_ , just groggy. Loki was in my dreams again, I told him I would fight with him and the giants are Ragnarok, but told him I wouldn’t give him my word in my dream, I told him I wanted to meet him in Midgard, and he agreed, though he won’t call the fire giant off completely, until he has my word, but he will instruct them not to attack for now.” Robin explains. 

“Where are you meeting him?” Magnus asks, now awake too, one hand grasping Alex’s. 

“At _papi’s_ childhood home, today, at noon. He wants me to come alone so everyone else is going to have to figure a way to hide there.” Robin says.

“That’s not something to worry about, we’ve done it before, when I was pregnant with you and met with Loki to trick him into thinking I would hand you over after your birth, so Sigyn could kill him. We’ll do the exact same this time, well except you’ll have to be on your own, I had your dad by my side.” Alex tells her, pushing back the horrible memories of that time, of the fear that Loki would harm or get his hand on Robin, from the first time he threatened Alex when Alex was 5 months pregnant, to the moment Robin was in his arms, Alex had been unable to relax and know Robin was safe.

“I’ll go tell the others and ask Blitz to get word to Sigyn in Vanheim. You rest some more Robsy, you’ve had a long night.” Magnus says, getting up from his seat and leaning forward to kiss his daughter’s forehead. 

“ _Papi_... can I ask you something?” Robin tentatively asks, almost afraid of asking this question that’s been on her mind for weeks. 

“Of course _Mija,_ what’s up?” Alex asks. 

“How did you.... how did you know you’re not cis?” Robin quietly asks, looking down at her hands the whole time. 

“It’s something I’ve always known, Ro. Some people always know that they’re trans- be it binary or non-binary- and then may choose to come out and/or transition around your age. For me, knowing that I’m genderfluid was as easy as knowing that I had black hair, for as long as I can remember I’ve always felt like a woman sometimes and a man at other times. Of course for a lot of my life I was forced to present female all the time, and my birth family never respected my pronouns or anything. I was 14 when I started to present how I wanted to, got my tattoo then too, obviously not from a safe or reliable place, but that’s besides the point. You can tell me if you’re questioning your gender, Ro, you don’t have to of course, but I’m here if you want to talk or anything.” Alex squeezes his daughter’s hand comfortingly.

“I... I think I might not have a gender, I think I might be agender and... gay, exclusively attracted to women, that is.” Robin says in a hesitant tone. The is the first time she’s said it out loud, and it’s nerve wracking. 

“Okay, do you want me to use different pronouns for you? Do you want to go by another name? I gave you a gender neutral name because I knew you, like anyone else, could be trans, and I know I liked having a gender neutral name, but if you feel it doesn’t suit you I won’t be upset if you want to change it.” Alex asks in a calm voice. 

“Um, I-I think I’d like to use They/Them pronouns, I’m not entirely sure of my gender yet, or lack thereof, but for now saying I’m agender and using They/Them pronouns feels right, and I don’t want to go by a different name, I like my name.” Robin says, their tone rising in confidence. Alex smiles and nods.

“Okay then, Robin, They/Them, go it. What about gendered terms like daughter, girl, stuff like that? Do you want me and the others to use more gender neutral terms? Do you want me to say you’re my child or my kid, instead of my daughter?” Alex asks, giving Robin all the love and support he wishes his father had given him.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Robin agrees. 

“Alright, and are you okay with me using your new pronouns and stuff around the others, since I’m presuming you’re not out to them yet? I’ll do whatever makes you comfortable baby, just tell me what you want me to do.” 

“Yeah, you can use my new pronouns and stuff in front of the others, I know they’ll all love and accept me so if anybody asks, I’ll just tell them, straight up like you did on your first day here.” Robin smiles, remembering the story her parents have told her countless times, of their first encounter. 

“That’s my kid, I’m proud of you.” Alex tells them. 

“Thanks _papi,_ I love you.” 

“I love you too Ro.” 

A few hours later, Robin is nervously standing in the living room of her _papi’s_ childhood home, and just as the clock strikes noon, Loki appears before Robin in a cloud of green smoke, except this time he’s not dressed or presented as usual. This time, Loki is presenting female, she is tall and slim with long red hair that is braided around the crown of her head, while the rest cascades down her back. She is wearing smoky eye shadow, perfect eyeliner and dark lipstick, along with a gorgeous figure-hugging emerald green dress, paired with black heels. Loki smiles brightly at Robin. 

“Ah there’s my beautiful Robin! You young lady, seem to be growing a foot a day, just like your _papi,_ growing up too fast.” Loki says in a somewhat solemn tone, as if she really loves both Alex and Robin, and finds them growing up, bittersweet, like any normal parent. 

“It’s... it’s good to see you too, grandma.” Robin says, resisting the urge to run as far away from Loki as they can. 

“So you made a wise choice my dear, you’ve met me in the flesh now, are you going to give me your word about fighting with me at Ragnarok?” Loki calmly asks, wasting no time in getting to the topic at hand.

“Actually grandma, I... was hoping I could talk to you about something, before we get to that. Something I think I can only trust you with.” Robin says. Loki’s eyes sparkle with curiosity and delight at the idea of being the only one her grandchild can relay a secret to.

“Oh yes? And what might that be, my darling?” 

“Um... I’m... I’m pregnant.” Robin blurts out without thinking. 

Tihs, of course, easily gains Robin Loki’s full attention, now they just have to keep it, until Sigyn strikes. 

“Is that so?” Loki asks, unable to keep the surprise from her tone. Robin nods. “And you felt like you could only come to me about this?” 

“Yes, I... I think my parents would be upset, mad even, everyone would, I’m only 16 and I have no excuse, I had great Sex Education, Uncle Blitz made sure of that, and Aunt Annabeth. I figured you... you wouldn’t be so upset or quick to judge.” Robin lies through their teeth, knowing full well that if they did end up pregnant, they would have all the support in the world. 

“Well you are right of course, I would never be upset with you or judge you for a mistake like this, after all I’ve made the same mistake myself, I intentionally got Ayesha pregnant, intentionally had Samirah, but I did not intend to get pregnant with Alex. Speaking of getting someone pregnant, who is the boy responsible for putting a baby in you, hm?” Loki asks, her turn turning amused and smug at the end. RoIn reabin blurst out the name of the first boy they think of.

“Sebastian Valdez, the son of my Aunt Annabeth and Uncle Percy’s friends, Leo and Calypso Valdez.” In reality, Robin has only met Sebastian once or twice, but the only other boys she could think of were her cousins Luke and Arkeem. 

“I see, a child of a Greek demigod and a child of a Norse demigod having a child together? Interesting, the child could be most powerful, I will of course need to talk to this boy, he’s not going to get my granddaughter pregnant, and then abandon her, I don’t stand for deadbeat parents. Have you had any check ups, dear? If not we need to do that right away, of course I can organise it all for you and come with you, I_” Before Loki can finish her rant, Sigyn has appeared behind her and once again sunk her knife into Loki’s back. Loki screams in agony and after a few seconds, once again disappears in a cloud of green smoke. 

“I-is that it? Is she gone?” Robin anxiously asks. Sigyn nods. 

“Yes, I think so, at least for the next century or so.”

Everyone else setps out of their hiding place, and Alex immediately grabs Robin in a tight hug. He then pulls back and frowns at them. 

“Tell me the truth, are you really pregnant?” He asks, causing Robin to flush. 

“No!” They exclaim. “I’m not, I promise!” 

A few minutes later, Robin has taken a step back while almost everyone else discusses what just happened. As Robin works through their thoughts, they feel a light tap on their arm and turns to see their Uncle Hearth standing beside them. 

_You can tell me if you really are pregnant, promise I won’t be mad._ He signs, once again causing Robin to blush. 

“Oh gods, I’m not pregnant! I made that up to get Loki’s attention, Uncle Hearth I’m gay, I’ve never even kissed a boy, and I’m very, _very_ gay, okay?” Robin hisses, making sure to keep their voice down. Hearth’s eyes widen for a moment, then he smiles and shrugs. 

_Okay, just making sure_. He signs. 

“Yeah, yeah. Also, I know you would have been mad at me if I was pregnant, dad told me how mad you were at him, when _papi_ was pregnant with me.” Robin points out. 

_Wasn’t mad, just disappointed_. This makes Robin laugh and shake their head. 

“For someone who technically doesn’t have kids, you are such a dad.” Hearth grins. 

_Someone needs to be the responsible adult around here._ He signs. 

Before Robin can reply, Gunderson comes up and slings an arm around her shoulder. 

“There’s my genuis of a niece! You would’ve made a fine berserker!” He exclaims, givning Robin a tight hug. 

“Uh, thanks, I think.” Robin replies.

“Jesus Gunderson, give her some space to breath, you big oaf!” Mallory exclaims, walking up to the pair and scowling at her boyfriend. “Come on the both of you, lets get back to Valhalla, what you achieved today Robin, calls for a celeberation!”


End file.
